


Package Deal

by Master_Magician



Series: Package Deal [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his coronation, Ben finally manages to get his schedule together enough to be able to spend a day with his girlfriend Mal, only he didn't see coming the proposal she would offer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head while I was trying to sleep. I've never tried writing an OT3 story before, I've always done single pair or general. So I'm experimenting with something new I've never done. Also I can't remember if there is a story with the Ben/Mal/Evie pairing on here.
> 
> Enjoy.

The time following Ben's coronation was more than a little chaotic. Between classes, ruling a kingdom, and council meetings, he didn't have much time to spend with Mal. She kept telling him it was alright, he did have a whole kingdom to worry about. But that didn't make Ben feel any better about it.

In fact, the only date they ever had was the one at the enchanted lake. Both had a mutual agreement to not count it as a real one because of the circumstances.

Ben was so frustrated from his schedule he was this close to issuing a royal decree so he could get some breathing room to see his girlfriend. It took a lot of work, and maybe a few muffled growls and veiled threats, but he got what he had wanted for so long.

No meetings of the council, nobody needing his attention, a kingdom that could rule itself for a bit. This day was one Ben was long looking forward to.

A whole day to spend with Mal.

The end of the world couldn't have wiped the smile from the young king's face. Since Mal had enjoyed their first 'date' so much, Ben opted to go for something similar. Definitely away from the lake lest they have a repeat of when Mal almost drowned herself. Instead of the lake, he set it up in the gardens of his family estate. A spread of sweets alongside other things to eat, he even included some of his father's beloved cream cakes. Everyone loved the things but Mal had yet to try one.

Ben made absolute sure Mal's favorite food was in attendance, strawberries. The fairy would probably zap him into a frog if he forgot them. He doubted she would but better safe than sorry. The fact that Ben loved the way Mal's face lit up when she ate them was irrelevant.

His parents were thankfully off on their vacation trip so they weren't going to be an issue. Ben could tell they were still getting accustomed to their son dating a former villain. The servants wouldn't be a problem either, Mal was hailed as a hero by some after defeating Maleficent during the coronation.

It was something Ben never brought up to the girl, the woman was her mother whether anyone liked it or not. Hero or villain, good or evil, family was family.

Checking his watch for the sixth time in the last ten minutes, Ben took a deep breath. Mal was supposed to show up any second now. He just wished his nerves would calm down. This was Mal, she would like anything he did for her. She had no other experience with dating. But at the same time he wanted to make it special for her first real dating experience...

"Argh!" Ben snarled under his breath, a little bit of the beast in him coming out unintentionally. He really needed to stop thinking and just go with it like Mal had once told him. Easier said than done.

Just then, Ben heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Finally! Maybe once Mal was actually here, her presence would calm his fraying nerves. Even before the love potion she always had that effect on him. It reminded Ben of how his mother had such an easy time of calming his father.

Ben turned to greet his girlfriend with a smile, but his smile slipped a little when he noticed something obviously out of place.

Mal was not alone.

The other person at Mal's side was easily recognizable, if not because her sapphire locks but because only one person had an apple shaped necklace hanging from their neck.

Mal's best friend, Evie.

Ben's first thought was that Evie was escorting her friend to her date before leaving to go on one of her own. Considering how close the two girls were, Ben wouldn't have been surprised to find that was the case. This was instantly proved wrong when the human girl made no move to leave.

Both girls were dressed and done up to look nice, as if they were both going on a date. What seemed odd was they were looking a bit skittish, which was uncharacteristic for Mal but she was hiding it a lot better than Evie was. The latter was fidgeting constantly while Mal threw Ben a wave with a small smile, it might have fooled many others but Ben knew her better. Something was eating at her just like it was Evie.

Considering Mal knew how hard Ben had to work to get them this free day, he knew she wouldn't have brought Evie on their date if it wasn't very important so he dismissed his worries for now. The two were nervous, not panicked. If being around Mal had taught Ben anything, it was that if there was something bothering one of the group from the isle, they would come around on their own. Pressing would only make them shrink back.

With that in mind, Ben motioned for the two to have a seat on the blanket with a smile. "Hello Mal, hi Evie." Both returned the greeting before sitting, quite close to each other Ben observed.

Ben was still unsure how to treat this situation. Much like his and Mal's first date, they started out simple. Talking about how school was going, things about themselves, and how running the kingdom was going for Ben. Mal had relaxed since they started actually interacting, Ben didn't miss how Evie loosened up when Mal did.

The cream cakes didn't receive all that good a reception by Mal but Evie's eyes sparked just like Mal's did when she had her first strawberry. Ben and Mal each had a good laugh at the sight.

There was still a tenseness in the air, Ben could feel it. There was something Mal and Evie wanted to talk about but every time one started, the other would change topics. Ben had been puzzled at first but held tightly to his motto regarding the four, let them come to you.

"Ben... we need to talk." Mal began, her eyes looking down at the blanket.

Panic flashed on Evie's face. She opened her mouth to no doubt change topics yet again but a look from Mal stopped her cold. "E, shut up." Evie closed her mouth but opened it again, only to be silenced by the fairy a second time. "Yes, I've thought hard about it, no more running."

Mal sounded almost... scared. Ben couldn't remember a time he heard the self confident Mal speak like this.

It was a strange sight, Mal was speaking for her and Evie together but her own face was blank. It betrayed no trace of emotion, Maleficent's daughter indeed. Evie on the other hand had enough expression for both of them. She was a terrible mixture of fright, dread, and anxiety. Ben may not know the girl all that well but the view chilled him to the bone.

Ben put down the sandwich he was eating to make sure Mal knew she had his full attention. Whatever she was about to tell him was tearing both girls up on the inside. So much so that Ben saw in her eyes Mal was close to falling apart over it.

"Ben... you once said..." Mal sucked in a breath. "I need to hear you say it now that I know for absolute sure you're free from the spell. Do you love me?" Her voice tinged with clear nervousness.

"I do." Ben's reply was automatic. Not because he was lying to himself in any way. Ben was just that sure of his feelings for the lavender haired wonder. She was unlike any other girl in all of Auradon. Nothing like the prissy princesses he spent his whole life around. No, Mal was a tough as nails, snarky, exotic beauty that Ben thanked his lucky stars every day he had the pleasure of meeting.

The sight of Mal like this was making Ben more worried by the second.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that." Mal bit her lip. "E?"

"I told you M, what I think doesn't matter, it's his choice." Evie answered the invisible question between the two.

Ben looked back and forth between the girls at a complete loss. "Forgive me for being rude but can someone please enlighten me what's going on?"

"Ben, we're a package deal." Mal spoke with a determination she had lacked thus far. Ben could see the fire return to her gaze. "Me and Evie both."

The words threw Ben for a loop. "Wait, hold on a sec..."

"We've been together since before we came to Auradon." Mal explained, taking Evie's hand in hers. "We put things on hold while we were here but promised to resume when everything was over."

"But we never thought one of us would find another." Evie continued where Mal left off. "So this is what we're offering..." Evie had changed just like Mal did, she was drawing strength from Mal's touch. "Me and Mal both, two girlfriends."

Ben arched an eyebrow at their directness. He certainly hadn't seen this coming when his mind was whirling with all the possibilities of this date.

"But if sharing isn't something you want to do..." Mal hesitated. "I'm still yours either way, me and Evie will go our separate ways if that's what you want."

Ben was about to ask something but Mal didn't give him the opportunity. "Look, I know I want you, you make me feel... special. Like I'm more than Maleficent's daughter, you actually cared enough to look below the surface. The only other person to ever do that was Evie here." At this, the daughter of the Evil Queen sent a warm smile Mal's way. "I know I don't know what love feels like as much as you do but I do love you, I love Evie too." Mal groaned loudly and held her head in her hand.

"She can't choose me or you Ben." Evie did Mal a favor and stopped the fairy's speech and spoke in her place. "You have to make the choice for her. It's simple, will I be part of your relationship or not. She trusts you enough to make the decision."

Trust was a touchy subject for Mal and the others whom spent their whole lives being told they couldn't trust anyone save themselves. Considering where they grew up, Ben couldn't blame them. Mal leaving such an important call to him spoke volumes about what she thought of the young king.

This was what had Evie so spooked the entire time. She was afraid Ben was going to take Mal away but she wouldn't stop the girl from leaving if that was the final decision, Evie loved her so much that she was willing to let her go if it made her happy.

Ben looked hard at Mal. She was turned away but Ben didn't miss the way she subconsciously leaned close to Evie. Without her, Mal would be beyond devastated. Sure Ben would be there for her and provide comfort but he would be no substitute for Evie. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't be the same.

Ben couldn't bear the thought of doing that to her.

"Alright." Ben said simply.

"Alright?" Evie's jaw dropped partially. Mal looked just as astonished.

"Alright." Ben repeated. "This is a little new to me but I'm willing to try for Mal's sake." Of all the things he things he had imagined after becoming king, this was nowhere near being on that list.

Evie and Mal shared a look before turning back to Ben with the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on their faces. Ben wondered for a moment just what he was getting himself into with the two girls.

The date went on like it did before Mal brought up their relationship. Only now the girls couldn't stop grinning and Mal held Ben and Evie's hands with each of her own.

It might be prudent to seek out some help. Hmm... maybe he could try to have a talk with Doug about Snow White, or better yet Snow White herself when he next got the chance. Her relationship with the dwarves was all pure rumor but it was worth checking out at least.

Something occurred to Ben just then...

If his parents were uneasy about him dating an ex villain, he wondered how they would react to hear he was dating two.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben struggles with how he should act around Evie while watching a movie with the rest of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who reviewed. I really didn't much of a clue where to go with this story but I have a rough idea now. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Two girlfriends. It was an idea Ben had never even considered. He had always been more of a traditionalist, never going against the grain. Always following along with what he was told to be, told to do.

The thought of that almost made him laugh. This was coming from the same person who made a royal decree to give some of the villains descendants a chance to live in Auradon. Good thing he did too, otherwise he would have never met Mal. Neither would the fairy ever have had a chance to prove she could be good and not evil.

The only time Ben had ever seen something similar to his situation was when Chad would string along women so they would do stuff for him. Much in the way Evie was duped into doing his homework.

Ben and some of the others usually tried to warn Chad's "conquests" but always to no avail. It wasn't that they were gullible, some might have been but no, this was the son of Price Charming. He would surely never trick a girl into a fake relationship for personal gain right? Wrong.

But what Mal and Evie had offered was far different from Chad's schemes. Firstly, they were all obviously aware of each other. Ben was still trying to figure out just how to define them. Mal's exact words had been "Evie and I are both your girlfriend and you're boyfriend to both of us". She had said it with a shrug of the shoulders like it was the simplest piece of wisdom in the universe.

It actually took Ben a few times of repeating it in his head to partially understand it.

The young king also learned a few interesting things about the daughter of Evil Queen during their first date as a... he wanted to use the word couple but that didn't sound right. Ben had yet to learn the actual name for their kind of relationship.

Evie's problem was that she spent her entire young life being told she needed to find a prince. When life dangled one in front of her, she jumped on it. Although for reasons Ben never expected. Oddly enough, Evie never really wanted Chad. She had been convinced her mother was going to make it to Auradon alongside the other villains one way or another. After sixteen years of being told she had to have a prince, she would finally have one to quiet the Evil Queen once and for all.

Even if her "relationship" with Chad was a complete loveless lie.

Love had never been something any of the villains cared about, least of all Evil Queen. It made Ben realize Chad's dig at Evie during Family Day should have been targeted at Evie's mother instead of the girl herself.

Evie was about as far from being a gold-digger as a person could get, if you took two minutes to get to know her it was plain as day.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it." Jay boisterous voice snapped Ben from his thoughts and back to the present.

Several of them had gathered for a movie night using Lonnie's room as the gathering point. Since she didn't have a roommate, it had the most space. Ben, Mal, and Evie had been the last to arrive.

Ben probably should be getting his sleep for a meeting tomorrow but ever since the date in the gardens of Castle Beast, he had developed a partial devil may care attitude about his love life. He was young after all, and he was king, time to live a little.

Oh yes, Mal was definitely rubbing off on him.

One of the longer couches was left open specifically for the three of them. Enough room for Ben and his two girlfriends to sit comfortably. One problem... where should Ben sit?

If the snickers of Jay and Carlos were any hint, the other two islanders were having a ball at Ben's distress. Whether or not they knew about Ben and the girls was never in doubt. They were probably informed immediately after the garden date.

Ben still had trouble understanding was how he was supposed to behave when Mal and Evie were together with him at the same time. Mal was no problem, she was his girlfriend. Everyone knew how to act when they were with their girlfriend. But how do you act when you were with her and your other girlfriend?

Ben's head was really starting to hurt.

It was Mal who took mercy on him and took a seat in the middle, pulling Ben down beside her. Evie took the spot opposite the fairy.

Without thinking, Ben slung an arm around Mal's shoulders. She scooted closer to him ever so slightly and rested her cheek on his shoulder. But Ben wondered about the other girl. It wouldn't be right for him to hog Mal all to himself, even if he wanted to. Evie was as much a part of this as he was.

Everyone was distracted by the movie so no one saw Ben looking over Mal at Evie. She had moved when Mal did, her own hand's fingers laced with the other girl's on her lap. Evie seemed perfectly content to just hold Mal's hand. Ben wondered if she was happy with the simple gesture but if she wasn't, he had a feeling Evie would make it known to Mal and himself.

If asked, Ben would have still never admitted he couldn't focus on the movie. Ben's mind was more distracted by some of the things the girls had told him. They were a couple before coming here, how long had they been together? Weeks? Months? Years? It had to of been a while at least, it was written all across her face when Evie said they never thought one of them would find another.

Perhaps when he felt the girls were comfortable to talk about it he would ask.

Over the course of the movie, Mal got tired of her position. She shifted so that she was laying back against Ben's chest. When she moved, Ben wrapped both his arms around her middle. During this time, Evie didn't relent her grip on the fairy's hand.

Ben thought that was the end of it. Until he saw the look of exasperation on Mal's face when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?" Ben mouthed but Mal's response didn't come in words. Using her spare hand, Mal took hold of Evie's and, after wrapping it around her waist, placed it on her stomach. She then took Ben's and put it directly over top of Evie's.

Evie and Ben both gave the girl a confused look but Mal motioned down with her head. Not knowing what else she meant, Ben wrapped his fingers around Evie's hand with mild hesitation. He really hoped this was what she actually was trying to say.

Mal's brilliant smile was all the evidence Ben needed.

The trio spent the rest of the film sitting like that. In all their time together, Ben had never seen his girlfriend so relaxed as she was now.

She was so relaxed, Mal fell asleep soon after.

"You better get sleeping beauty here back to her dorm." Jay chuckled as he motioned to the slumbering Mal when the movie was over. The former thief would have never dared such a joke about Mal while she were awake. Ben would have loved to give him a gentle shove for the barb but he didn't want to risk jostling Mal awake. That and Carlos beat him to the punch, literally.

"Shoo, we got this." Ben had wondered what Lonnie's reaction to their arrangement would be. Except for Carlos and Jay, he doubted anyone knew about them yet. Apart from an arch of the eyebrow and a look of curiosity, the Asian girl said nothing.

Lonnie ushered Ben, with Mal in his arms, out of the room. Evie following immediately after before anyone could stop her. Not that they would have tried.

The trek back to Mal and Evie's room was a little... awkward. Ben had never spent any time in Evie's presence without Mal before. Now they walked side by side through the quiet halls, the silence only broken by the mild tapping of Evie's heels.

"So this evening was... nice." Evie broke the ice. If her tone was any indication, the nervousness was mutual. It gave Ben a small amount of comfort.

"Yeah, it was." Ben responded, mentally slapping himself.

Evie nodded.

"She's a lot lighter than she looks." If Ben had been slapping himself internally before, he graduated to punching now. That sounded awful even to his own ears.

"Yeah she is." Evie giggled nonetheless looking over at the sleeping girl. Mal was still out cold in the arms of the young king. "She can sometimes be a heavy sleeper, I doubt anything we do could wake her up."

"You really love her don't you?" Ben winced, he really needed to get his mouth to start cooperating with his brain again. Being around Mal already made him more clumsy with his speech than was proper a king of Auradon. The words had come unbidden when he saw the way Evie gazed upon Mal, a dreamy smile lifting her lips.

"I do love her." Evie replied with the same sound of assurance as when Ben made the same admission in the gardens. "She's something isn't she?"

"Oh yes." Ben found himself returning the grin Evie had turned on him now. "Best royal decree I will ever make."

Evie's countenance turned dark for a moment. "I never did thank you Ben."

"For what?"

"Bringing us here." Evie bit her lip. "If it wasn't for you, we'd still be back on the isle. Mal's changed since she came here, in the greatest way possible." The girl's smile returned several times brighter. "So thank you."

"Nothing you need to thank me for, Evie." Ben looked down at Mal. "She's adorable when she's asleep." Ben whispered, not realizing he was speaking out loud and not in his head.

"Here we are." Evie opened the door for them.

Ben carried Mal in and deposited the sleeping fairy in her bed. Brushing a strand of lavender hair behind her ear, he pressed a tender kiss to her temple with a whisper. "Sweet dreams Mal."

Evie watched, still smiling, from where she stood leaning against Mal's bedpost.

"I better get going. Night Evie." Ben gave the blue haired girl a small wave as he made for the door.

Evie returned the gesture watching him leave. "Night Ben."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evie waited a few minutes after Ben closed the door. She needed to make sure he got far enough down the hall as to not hear her.

When Evie was satisfied he was out of earshot, she turned to Mal. "Seriously?"

Nothing happened at first.

Then Mal started giggling. "He fell for it. How do you always know?"

"Your breathing changes."

Mal's response was to stick her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Evie rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You do know you didn't have to fake sleep to get him to carry you right? He would have done it if you asked him." Ben would of too, doing anything to please the girl he loved was hardwired into his very soul. A miniscule part of Evie wondered if that desire applied to her too.

Speaking of Ben, the skin of Evie's hand still tingled a little from where Mal made them hold hands. It had been a lot nicer than she would have thought. The only other time she felt that was when Mal held her.

"Yes but I wouldn't have gotten to hear you two talk about me." Mal stretched her arms, she really had fallen asleep during the movie. Sitting up behind Evie, Mal wrapped her arms around the girl's neck from behind. "Or your declaration of love for me."

There was that pleasant sensation again.

"Yeah yeah." Evie slipped from Mal's hold, reluctantly, but was beaming as she moved to get ready for bed. "Not like you haven't heard it a thousand times before M."

"I never get tired of it." Mal yawned, flopping back down onto her mattress with a soft sigh. Evie had known her long enough to know something was coming.

"You and Ben should get a little closer." The bluntness of Mal's next sentence made Evie arch an eyebrow at her fairy.

"He's your boyfriend."

"He's your boyfriend." Mal parroted. "He's both ours E. I know it feels a little weird but you two have more in common than you think."

"I promised I'd try M. So I will." Evie left the bathroom having changed into her pajamas. "You're just lucky I love you so much."

"What? You don't think I look adorable like Ben does?" Mal batted her eyelashes in the exact way Evie had taught her long ago. All it got from the human girl was another eye roll, and a thrown pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm still figuring out how writing an OT3 works as I go. I would like to know how I'm doing so far if you guys don't mind.
> 
> Also if anyone has a suggestion of a scene they would like to see please, please let me know. Anything is fair game, I would greatly appreciate input, plus I want to write what you guys want to read. Oh I can tell you at some point we will see Snow White and some of her dwarves, which ones I have no idea.


	3. Ben and Mal's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Evie isn't available, Ben and Mal go on an ocean date by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the rating to T just in case, I honestly have little idea entirely where I'm going with this. One man's T might be another's K, so to be on the safe I side I raised it.
> 
> Heads up, this chapter is mostly Ben/Mal.
> 
> Enjoy.

"You sure Evie couldn't join us Mal? I bet she'd love it out here." Ben removed his shirt and draped it over a nearby chair along with his pants. Thankfully, ever since the enchanted lake, he had tossed out his swimming shorts with the crowns on them. Being poked fun at once was enough thank you very much.

"She would, but she said there was some kind of big chemistry test thingy she had to study for." Mal answered from where she was leaning against the boat's rail.

This wouldn't have been the first place Ben would have chosen for another date. Then again, Ben enjoyed giving his girlfriends what they wanted within reason. When Mal found out his family owned a sailboat they rarely used, she had been quite keen on "taking it out for a spin" as she put it.

Personally, Ben would rather not bring Mal anywhere near deeper water. Not until they got around to helping her learn how to swim at least. That way Ben wouldn't keep turning around expecting her to have fallen over the edge. It was playing havoc on his nerves.

The couple had since stopped the boat out on the open water to admire the view. Mal told Ben that she had never taken a second to appreciate how beautiful the ocean looked while she lived on the isle. But to Ben, the girl at his side dressed in her trademark purple jeans and matching leather jacket, was far more pleasing to the eye than any silly ocean.

Returning his mind back to their discussion, Ben scoffed quietly. Evie was more brainy than she appeared, he doubted she really needed to study that much. If he wasn't so sure about how she felt about Mal, Ben would have assumed Evie was trying to impress Doug or someone else.

Mal heard him. "Hey, she might be smart but even she has to study sometimes. Oh by the way, you're learning." The daughter of Maleficent threw a smile over her shoulder. Not one of her usual smirks, but an actual warm grin.

"Learning what?" Ben moved to rest his elbows on the same rail beside his girlfriend.

"You tried to include Evie in our date without me saying a word." Mal explained. "I appreciate the effort."

"I know how much she means to you Mal." Ben shrugged and turned to lean his back to the rail. "Speaking of which, you said you were going to tell me how you two met?"

Mal looked down at the water, her smile not fading. "Ahh that. Well, it all started when we were six..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid vultures." A six year old Mal grumbled under her breath at the sight down below. Mal stood with her arms folded on the balconies rail, her chin resting on her arms. She was on one of the balconies of the Bargain Castle watching the party in the market.

She'd heard about it days ago, some princess or something was having a birthday. It was a rare occasion when most of the isle put aside their petty grudges to gather and have fun. Most being the opportune word because almost everyone on the island had been invited.

Everyone except Mal and her mother.

A swarm of vultures three days before flew over the ramshackle houses and shacks to deliver the invitations. But for whatever reason, Mal never received one. Neither did Maleficent but the mistress of evil hated parties and merry making with a bloody passion. No one dared invite Maleficent to anything but Mal thought they would have assumed different about the younger girl.

Sure, Mal had never been to a real party before. Maleficent never really allowed her to go, always saying she had to be above the common rabble, but Mal was anything if not rebellious. She would have to just sneak out when her mother wasn't looking. All she needed was to be invited to a real party.

Each of those three days, Mal waited eagerly for her invitation to arrive. She told herself repeatedly that it was going to arrive any moment, the vulture carrying it must have gotten lost or turned around. The birds were plentiful on the island, but not entirely reliable.

Only now that the party was actually happening, did Mal understand her own naiveté. With hopes fully dashed, she could only stand up here and watch from a distance.

Mal was about to go back inside to find something else to do when she saw a faint shape running down the street. Which was odd, because almost everyone was at the party and this person was going the opposite way in a dead sprint.

Since Mal was on a lower balcony, she was able to make out some details. Whoever it was, she was young, perhaps around Mal's age. The other girl held the blue fabric of her dress' skirt so that they wouldn't trip her up.

Her curiosity piqued, Mal watched the girl until she vanished from sight. "Huh, wonder where she's going."

Mal got her answer a short while later when there was a knock on her front door.

Maleficent could never be bothered with answering the door when they had visitors. She always pawned that responsibility off onto Mal.

When Mal opened the creaky wooden portal, she was not expecting what she found.

It was definitely the same girl that Mal saw running through the street. Her dress was indeed blue, but not just that, her hair too was a similar shade of the color. A red apple shaped charm dangled from her neck.

This mystery girl was leaning forward, hands on her knees, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. It took her several times before she was able to speak. "H... hi..."

"Hi?" Mal didn't know what else to say.

"I... I looked... all over for... your pretty purple hair. But I didn't... see you at the party."

Mal was a little taken aback. No one had ever called her pretty before. Being called thus made Mal feel like there were butterflies in her stomach.

Maleficent always drilled the lessons about her needing to be evil into Mal's head. Being pretty was never, ever included in that. Looks were not needed, fear was.

"Thanks? Um... who are you?" Mal had seen this girl somewhere before but couldn't place her. The blue hair was ringing several bells but Mal still couldn't figure out where she knew her from.

"Oh, I'm Evie.' The girl, Evie, flashed a bright smile. Evie, now Mal remembered. The daughter of Evil Queen. It explained the apple pendant necklace she wore.

"And you're Mal right?"

"The one and only." Mal answered. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know why you didn't come to my party." Evie said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

So the party was Evie's? It made a lot of sense, Evie was technically a princess. Exiled or not, royalty tended it bring out the crowds for celebration.

"I wasn't invited." Mal didn't try to hide her anger. Even if Evie called her pretty, and even if in the darkest recesses of Mal's mind, she found Evie pretty too, Mal was still mad.

Evie let out a loud gasp, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "That's impossible!"

"How do you figure that princess?" Mal hadn't meant for the last word to sound so vicious, but it came out that way.

If Evie noticed, she didn't show it. "Because I wrote it myself! I made yours different."

While Mal did hear Evie's last comment, and she was curious why and how her invitation was so unique, her mind latched onto something else instead. "Wait... so I was invited?"

"Yes!" Evie squealed before muttering quietly. "Stupid vultures."

Mal couldn't help it, hearing Evie say the exact same words about the birds that Mal said just before her arrival was too much, she burst out laughing. Evie couldn't have known what made Mal do so but she joined in the fairy's giggles anyway.

"Is someone at the door Mal?" The volume of Mal's laugh must have alerted Maleficent to Evie's presence.

Mal's eyes widened. She looked between a frightened Evie and the hallways her mother's voice was coming from. It was no secret how much Maleficent and Evil Queen despised each other. That hatred would no doubt slide downhill to Evie too. There was no telling how Maleficent would react upon finding out the daughter of her second worst enemy was standing in her abode. All Mal knew was the it wouldn't be good.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

Mal shoved Evie through the door. The girl was about to say something but stopped when Mal followed her out. She closed it as quietly as possible behind them, the creak of the hinges making Mal wince. Hopefully Maleficent wouldn't' know where they went.

Taking Evie by the arm, Mal half dragged her away until she was satisfied Maleficent couldn't hear and wasn't going to come walking out looking for them.

"So..." Mal made one last check to make sure her mother was nowhere in sight. "Is it too late for me to come to your party?"

Evie beamed. "Never!"

Before Mal had a hope of reacting, Evie seized her hand and now it was her turn to drag Mal out of the Bargain Castle. For a prissy princess, the girl had a rather strong grip.

Mal just shrugged and went with it. She was finally getting to go to a real party!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maleficent was not very happy when I got back." Mal concluded her tale, her head resting on Ben's shoulder. "But it was totally worth it. Me and E have been inseparable ever since."

"What about Evil Queen?" Ben had stayed quiet the whole while Mal told her story.

Mal chuckled. "Happy I was there. In a vain sort of way, she thought it the party was good enough for the child of Maleficent, it was the greatest party ever had. A gathering worthy of the fairest in the land." The last part Mal spoke with what he had learned was the 'magic mirror voice'.

Evie hated it.

"Oh!" Mal exclaimed so suddenly it made Ben jump.

"What?"

Mal's lips lifted in a devilish smirk. "I have a surprise for you. Well, kinda two but anyway."

Uh oh, Ben had learned trouble was abound when Mal had that look on. Whatever this 'surprise' was, more than likely it was going to end up being something that will scare the daylights out of him, or make him the punch line of a joke. Maybe all of the above. "Okay? What is it?"

"First I need you to turn around." Mal gently shoved Ben away from the rail. "And no peaking."

Ben obliged, turning so that his back was to his scheming girlfriend. The growing knot in his stomach getting bigger by the moment. "Just try to show a little mercy."

The fairy just laughed, that and the rustle of fabric were the only sound Ben could hear. A couple heartbeats later, Mal told him he could look.

Ben's jaw dropped.

Mal stood before him in a two piece bikini in the exact same shade of purple as her hair. Ben saw way more of Mal's skin than he ever had before.

The girl struck a pose with a sultry smile."How do I look? Evie is experimenting with some new types of clothes she's never done before."

Ben tried to talk, he really did. But he couldn't get any words to come out no matter how hard he tried. His brain had decided now was an appropriate time for a complete shutdown.

"Speechless?" Mal giggled. "I think Evie would count that as a definite win. Oh come on Ben it's not as if... hey wait a second."

Mal stopped herself midsentence and looked at Ben hard. The young king found the green eyed gaze more than a little unnerving. No wonder Maleficent fell to that look, Ben felt like Mal's eyes were blazing holes deep into his soul.

"Oh Bennyboo..." The only thing worse than Mal's mischievous smirk, was when she used Audrey's old nickname for him. Ben always did hate it, but when Mal used it he tolerated it. The only time it was heard these days was when Mal was about to lay into him heavy with the teasing.

"Have you never seen a girl in a bikini before?" Mal wiggled her eyebrows.

Ben's face instantly went hotter than a bonfire. Being the prince of Auradon, there was little time for relationships. Audrey had been almost the only one and she was never much of a swimmer. Never much of anything that required physical activity for that matter, except maybe dancing. "Well I... umm..."

The girl was having a ball with his embarrassment, she had since doubled over with laughter at his expense. "You... your face..." Mal tried to form coherent words but was laughing so hard she was nearly in tears.

"Ha ha, laugh it up miss I used to live on an island and can't swim." Ben countered. Sure it might have been a low blow but like Mal always said, all was fair in love and war. Being around Mal made Ben wonder if it was love, war, or sometimes both.

Mal retaliated with a playful glare as she jumped up to sit on the boat's rail. "Think so your highness?"

There was that smirk again. Ben internally paled at the sight.

Mal grinned, then promptly dived into the water.

"Mal!" Ben screamed as he rushed over to the rail. There was no sign of her in the water beyond the ripple she made when her body made contact with the surface of the ocean.

Ben had to force his panic down. It was like all the nightmare scenarios his mind conjured up on the ride out here was coming true all at once. He needed to find her now.

Without hesitation he jumped into the water after her.

To his horror, he couldn't find any sight of her lavender hair. He searched the water frantically hoping to find some evidence of his girlfriend but there was nothing. "Mal!"

"Sheesh, you don't need to yell so loud."

Had Ben turned any faster, his neck would have snapped. Mal was behind him, not fumbling about in the water, not sinking like a lead weight.

She was swimming.

"How... what..." Ben stammered, his relief at Mal being alright overriding everything else in his brain.

Mal giggled. "Lonnie helped me, told you I had more than one surprise. Don't expect me to swim laps around your boat but I'm not going to drown any time soon."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Mal!" Ben yelled. He wasn't really angry, just relieved, but Mal didn't need to know that. Not yet at least.

"Oh like you didn't back at the enchanted lake?" Mal shot back. "What do you call that? I call this payback."

Ben didn't have a response for that one. He had said he was sorry repeatedly though ever since. In his defense, back then he didn't know she couldn't swim. Neither did he know she would follow him into the lake.

Since Ben lacked a verbal response, he settled for splashing her.

Mal looked at him in utter disbelief, wet strands of purple hair clinging to her forehead. It was not the kingly thing to do but he was with his girlfriend, screw the kingdom.

Mal's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Uh oh." Ben whispered.

"Yup, I've corrupted you." Mal stared off in space but Ben realized too late it was a trick to let his guard down. The wave of water whapped him in the face in the blink of an eye. Whether or not that was magic enhanced was up for debate.

If they had been on love before, they had definitely shifted over to war now.

At some point in the resulting splash fight, Mal abandoned trying to hit him with water and tried to lunge at him instead. But Ben was a far better swimmer than she was. He could easily keep out of her reach, literally swimming circles around his fairy. Eventually she was going to tire herself out.

At least that was the plan, until Ben felt his back hit the boat. He made the mistake of looking behind him when he should have known already it was the boat.

He turned back toward Mal just in time for her to try grabbing him again. Ben didn't react fast enough to dodge her grasp. Her hands latched onto his shoulders in an attempt to dunk him but Mal must have forgotten Ben inherited his father's beastly strength. He didn't budge when she pushed with all the muscle of her small frame.

Ben almost laughed at his girlfriend's distress. But her hold in his wet shoulder slipped and her body crashed into his. Ben's arm on reflex wrapped around her.

Both teens froze in place.

The pair had their fair share of embraces, cuddling on the couch and sitting closely in chairs, but they hadn't been this close face to face before. Ben found himself completely entranced by the emeralds that were Mal's eyes. His heart pounded so loudly, he wondered if Mal could actually hear it.

Ben swallowed hard. If the look in Mal's eyes was any hint, she was just as enraptured as he was. A faint flush began rising to her cheeks and neck.

There was no telling how long they stared at each other like this. To Ben it could have easily been several hours but was more like a couple minutes.

He didn't know why he did it, but Ben slowly leaned forward only part way. Some tiny part of his brain must still be functioning. A part that was scared he would chase Mal away, one that made sure he would never do something she didn't want. If this was something Mal wanted, it would be her choice.

Less than a second after Ben moved, Mal did the same. Meeting him halfway, she lightly touched her lips to his. Her fingers ran up Ben's neck and combed through his hair as she leaned further into him, deepening their kiss.

Ben was at a complete loss what to do. All he managed to do was pull Mal closer using the arm he wrapped around her waist earlier. He had completely forgotten he had two arms.

It may have been Ben's first kiss, but there was no way it was Mal's. That or she knew a lot about kissing beforehand, that seemed more like Evie's territory.

A pang of jealousy rang through Ben. But when he remembered Mal was with Evie before him, all those feelings evaporated. What better first kiss to have than to share it with someone you love? Ben couldn't ask for more.

The need for oxygen became too great and the pair were forced to separate. Ben couldn't bear the thought of moving away. The feeling for Mal was mutual, her soft grip on his hair had yet to let up. The couple stayed like that with their foreheads touching, their breath's mingling in the tiny space of air between them.

"Wow." Ben sucked in a deep breath.

"Evie's going to be... upset she missed this." Mal was more out of breath than he was.

Ben laughed, Mal joining in shortly after before claiming his lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more Ben/Mal because of what is in the next chapter. It's going to be almost entirely Ben/Evie. I wanted to get Mal and Ben's first kiss in for a reason too. The next chapter is when Ben and Evie really get to bond as 2/3s of our triad. They started in chapter 2 but they really do in chapter 4.
> 
> SageSabino left a really awesome suggestion that I'm going to follow up on next. Although it will be slightly different. 
> 
> Now I kinda have a problem. After this next chapter I'm out of ideas. I really need some suggestions of what you would like to all happen next. Otherwise I'll have to figure it out and it may take a while.
> 
> Regardless review and let me know how I'm doing.


	4. The Princess and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mal out sick, Evie and Ben go on a date with each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a few suggestions, and a tiny amount of my own imagination, I know what to do for several more chapters. Thank you so much to all of you who spent just a little time to leave a review, they make all the effort worthwhile.
> 
> Anyway, it's high time for Ben and Evie to get a little closer don't you think?
> 
> Snow White was originally going to make an appearance here but I decided to cut that scene out. It feels better to see Evie, Ben, and Mal figure out how to be a triad themselves instead of just asking someone else how.
> 
> Enjoy.

"It just won't be the same without you M." Evie groaned as she finished applying the last bit of her makeup using the magic mirror. Which now that she thought about it was all she used the small object for these days. She trusted her brain for knowledge more than the dumb mirror.

"E... you're going to be fine. It's pretty much a party, you love parties." Mal sneezed. "Ugh... where'd that other box go?"

"Here sweetie." Evie handed Mal the box of tissues her girlfriend was looking for. Mal mumbled a thanks as she took it and flopped back onto her bed.

Evie took in the appearance of the fairy for perhaps the twentieth time since she started getting prepared. Mal had developed a cold or something over the course of the previous night. It was strange because Evie couldn't recall the last time she saw Mal ill. She would of had to miss class if it hadn't been a day off from school.

The more pressing concern was the gathering in the evening.

In fact, Ben was going to be knocking on their door any moment to pick them up. To pick just Evie up, Mal was too sick to go anywhere.

Mal was right though, Evie certainly did love parties. Especially the ones that brought people from other places. Her favorite parts being the dancing and all the beautiful dresses and outfits for her to observe and take mental notes on for later. She couldn't help being the fashionista she was, some old habits never die.

Exactly like how she repeatedly checked on Mal, Evie examined her appearance in their room's full length mirror. The azure dress she wore was exquisite, sewed by her own hand like all the other outfits in her closet. Between it, and her beloved tiara, Evie knew she looked her best. Her makeup had been quadruple checked already. She doubted she could possibly maker herself look any better.

The real issue tonight was going to be Ben.

Evie had yet to go on a single outing alone with her 'boyfriend', a term she was still getting used to using. Mal was always with them when they went anywhere or the rare occasion when Mal and Ben would go alone somewhere, such as their high seas trip a few weeks ago. Speaking of which...

"You know... I'm still mad at you two." It was a total lie of course. Evie was never able to stay mad at Mal for very long. All the fairy had to do was look into her eyes, sometimes add a kiss for good measure, and Evie was a goner.

Mal rolled her eyes as she settled back under the covers. "It's not like we planned it, it just sort of happened. One second we were wrestling in the water and the next he was just there and..." Mal trailed off, her lips lifted in the same grin that always made Evie's heart melt. "Did you have to squeal so loud after I told you?"

"I said I was sorry." The girl giggled, making her way over to Mal's bed. Evie may have overreacted a little when Mal spoke about her first kiss with Ben, there was no denying that. In Evie's defense, it had to of been so romantic! And she missed it...

"Don't worry, he'll kiss you soon enough." Mal expected Evie's next words, that or the fairy was using a new spell that allowed her to read minds. "And yes it will happen eventually. He's your boyfriend too E."

Before Evie was able to come up with a retort, a knock on the door sounded out. Whatever courage Evie built up started to fade the moment she heard the sound.

"He's our boyfriend, not a venomous snake." Mal laughed. "Come on in Ben."

"How's our girl doing?" Ben moved into the room, giving Evie a smile as he did, before standing at Mal's bedside. That was Ben for you, always worried about others.

"I'll live you two, now go have fun and let me rest." Mal used her hands to make a shoo motion at her boyfriend and girlfriend both.

Ben laughed and kissed her cheek. "We'll be back later, get well soon."

Evie followed the king's example with a touch of the lips to Mal's temple and followed Ben out the door giving Mal one last glance as she closed the door. Mal gave her a thumbs up and one of Evie's favorite smiles.

Now that they were in the hallway alone, Evie was struggling to get her breathing under control. It's just Ben, It's just Ben. Evie repeated those three words again and again in her head. He was only the king of all Auradon, not to mention the only other person besides Evie herself Mal ever loved. If it wasn't for her, Evie would never be this close to any male.

"So, ready to go?" Ben sounded every bit as nervous as Evie. It did make her feel a little better. When he offered an arm, Evie linked hers with his and nodded. She didn't trust her voice right now.

As if it could get any worse, Ben wasn't the only reason Evie was so perturbed about today. There was someone else who might be at the party she was scared to meet. With the tiniest possibility that she would be here, Evie left her apple charm necklace back in her room with Mal.

Evie's step-sister, Snow White.

Now that she lived in Auradon permanently, Evie knew this day was going to come at some point. That didn't mean she was at all ready for it. After the disaster that was Family Day, Evie had a feeling she knew how Snow White was going to react upon seeing the daughter of her mortal enemy.

Aurora's mother had verbally tore Mal apart, it had taken all Evie had not to just attack the old woman when she insulted her lover like that. Maleficent had just put Aurora to sleep for a while. Evie's mother tried to cut out Snow White's heart and put it in a box.

The same box Evie used to hold her makeup supplies.

There was no way Evie's step-sister was going to be at all friendly. Hopefully it wouldn't be as big a debacle as Family Day. If Snow White decided to pick a fight, Ben would instantly rush to her defense just like he did for Mal. Evie really didn't want to be the cause of this party being a wreck.

If Evie got lucky, Snow White wouldn't be here.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben's voice pulled Evie's attention back to the present. The couple were at the doors of the main hall, on the other side the party was in full swing.

"Nothing." Evie forced her voice to remain calm. "I'm fine."

Ben didn't look convinced. "It'll be fine Evie. I don't know if it helps but I'm right here."

"Except you're part of the problem." Evie didn't say it out loud but she certainly thought it.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Evie plastered on a smile for the guests. No one needed to know about her inner turmoil. If Mal were here, Evie would go to the girl for comfort but she wasn't. Evie was on her own.

"Ben's with you." A small part of Evie reassured herself, it sounded suspiciously like Mal.

"Would you like to dance Evie?" Evie's eyes had been scanning the room for Snow White, not finding her. The woman had to be easy to spot among the crowds, she must not have made it.

When Evie heard Ben's question her gaze whirled upon him in a flash. "I'd love to!" Evie tried not to sound so enthusiastic but it was a lost cause. Ben just laughed and took her by the hand to the dance floor.

There were many things Evil Queen had taught her daughter. How to sew, cooking, pretty much anything that could make her a good wife to a prince. An important part of being royalty was being able to dance, all those of noble blood could do it. There would be all kinds of gatherings and parties Evie and her future husband would attend, she would be expected to dance with her prince. If not that, than it could be used to draw one in.

Much like her sewing skills, dancing was something Evie instantly took to with great interest. It was one of the things that Evie held on to after choosing good over evil. Only now she danced, not to impress anyone, but because she enjoyed it.

"You're pretty good." Ben had certainly noticed as he twirled the girl around, the long skirt of her dress swishing as she moved. "I've tried to get Mal to do it but she doesn't make it easy."

Evie giggled as Ben dipped her to the floor. "Believe me, I've tried repeatedly to teach her. She's a girl of many talents but dancing is not one of them."

It was not wholly true. Mal was actually a great dancer, she had been taught by Evie herself back on the isle. She knew the steps of many dances but what she didn't have was the desire. Mal could do it if needed but otherwise didn't want to. If Evie or Ben asked her onto the dance floor, she would come running without hesitation. Otherwise, Mal was content watching others.

Just like that, the sound changed. While they had been moving to a fast beat before, the tune changed to that of a slower one. All around the pair couples had draped their arms around each other.

Evie froze, she wasn't ready for this. She didn't know if she could be so close to Ben yet. Just when Evie started to panic, she felt Ben's hands rest on her hips.

"Say the word and we'll find a table." Ben whispered in the girl's ear. The fact that he had been so considerate of how she felt made Evie feel a surge of affection for the young king, not just now but when they arrived as well.

What would Mal do? It was a question Evie often asked herself when she needed guidance or couldn't make a decision about something. Right now, Evie knew exactly what Mal would say.

"It's okay." Evie slowly moved her arms up Ben's to wrap around his neck. At the same time Ben's own had shifted from her hips to encircle her waist, with the same exact hesitation Evie was showing. It made her feel better she wasn't the only one.

With Evie's head resting on Ben's shoulder, the pair slowly swayed back and forth to the soft rhythm of the music.

Once her mind finally calmed down, Evie noticed it felt a lot nicer than she ever thought it would. The only other person Evie had ever been this close to was Mal. While it was not the same, it still sent warm tingles across Evie's bare skin.

When Evie had been thinking about possible slow dancing with Ben, she had assumed she would have to close her eyes and imagine she was in Mal's arms instead. But Evie found she didn't have to. She actually felt... warm, and safe. Only when wrapped in Mal's arms did Evie ever feel this way.

It was no secret that the only person of their triad who didn't have issues with physical contact was Mal. Evie and Ben would freely touch the fairy girl and not think twice about it but the former two were different. Evie and Ben were still trying to become accustomed to the fact they were allowed to be near someone else.

Mal encouraged them regularly but Ben especially never considered being in a relationship like theirs, neither did Evie. She always thought it would be her and Mal together forever, they would have a happily ever after eventually. But like Mal told her again and again, they still could. Only instead of a twosome they were a trio.

Many more songs passed, some slow, some fast, but the king and blue haired daughter of Evil Queen couldn't bring themselves to stop. They were having too much fun.

"Need... a break." After a particularly rapid paced dance, they had to stop because Evie couldn't take anymore. Ben hadn't even broken a sweat, being the son of the beast gave nor just great strength but enhanced stamina as well. Evie on the other hand was completely out of breath, her legs feeling like they were ready to fall off. She needed to sit down for a bit.

That didn't stop her from giggling every step of the way to a nearby table, Ben helping her walk. "You could have said you were wearing out Evie."

"How was I to know you don't get tired? You should come with a warning label." Evie shot a playful glare toward Ben. Really she had been having too much fun dancing with her boyfriend to care about things like fatigue and soreness.

Ben laughed off the fake leer, having grown used to such looks from Mal. "I'll go find us something to drink. Rest up and we might dance some more if you'd like to."

"I can't wait." Evie gushed as Ben helped her into a chair.

"Be right back." Ben patted her shoulder affectionately before disappearing into the crowd.

Only now that Ben was gone did Evie realize her thoughts had completely mellowed out. All her fears and worries about the evening had just vanished into thin air.

A treasonous fragment of Evie's mind had thought Ben would act differently when they were away from their girlfriend. Perhaps because Mal wasn't with them he wouldn't treat Evie as well as he would if the other girl was present. Maybe he would be rude or dismissive of Evie because she wasn't Mal. Evie wasn't his real girlfriend so he didn't have to act like she was when they were free of Mal.

Why the hell did she ever think such stupid thoughts?

Ben was the kindest boy Evie had ever met in her life. Life on the Isle of the Lost notwithstanding. Even here in Auradon with all the princes and heroes, Ben was a category all on his own. Were Evie not so sure of Ben's parentage, she would have thought he was the real son of Prince Charming and not Chad.

The king of Auradon could have chosen any girl in the world to be his. From all the Janes, to the Audreys, and the Lonnies, any one of them would literally kill each other just to attract his gaze. But who had the king chosen?

Two girls from the Isle of the Lost, one a half fairy whom grew up learning how to be evil and the other an exiled princess with no title to speak of. Neither Mal nor Evie were anything like the princess found here in Auradon. Hell, their hair color alone was a red flag as to that.

Maybe that was exactly why Ben had been attracted to Mal originally. Even with Evie putting aside her feelings for the other girl, it was plain for all to see that there was no one like Mal in all of Auradon. She truly was unique. Ben would have no doubt found her exotic, both in looks and behavior.

It was a testament to how much Mal's feelings meant to Ben that he accepted her offer during their garden date. He could have told her no, Ben would have Mal all to himself and wouldn't have to figure out the details of their current relationship. Neither would he have to put up with Evie. The only person who would be completely left out in the cold would be Evie herself. Mal would at least have Ben no matter what he chose. But no, he valued Mal's feelings too much. He understood what Evie meant to her.

Ben would do anything to ensure his girl was happy and safe. If he couldn't, he would find a way to do it. If Ben was willing to do so much to make Mal happy, Evie would be damned if she didn't do the same.

"Pardon the wait." Ben set a glass on the table beside her before taking a seat at her flank. "Got side tracked by some ruling stuff on the way back."

Evie smiled, she didn't have to force it this time as she saw her boyfriend in a new light. "Thanks Ben."

Gulping the drink down, perhaps a little undignified, Evie stood back up. Taking Ben by the hand, she pulled him away from the table.

"Where are we going?" Ben followed right behind her. Evie knew how strong he was, Ben could have stopped her but didn't. The king allowed the girl to lead him along.

"We're going to have some fun." Evie grinned as Ben launched her into another spin, the pair instantly falling back into the steps of the newest dance of the night.

When the night was finally done, the two stumbled their way back to the female dorms. It occurred to Evie the way she practically tripped over her own feet made her look intoxicated but in truth she was just tired and couldn't stop laughing. She'd have fallen on her face already if Ben wasn't helping her. Ben to his credit was not as tired, but a giggling Evie tried repeatedly to trip him but to no avail.

Ben may have been king, but right now, Evie didn't care. So she took a page out of Mal's playbook and decided she was going to enjoy every second of the night, even these last few moments.

And what a night it had been! Evie couldn't remember the last time she had such a great time.

"You're pulling my leg right?" Ben was laughing his heart out right alongside his girlfriend.

"No I'm serious." Evie tried to contain some of her mirth but she was hopeless. Clearing her throat, she did her best impression of Evil Queen. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" The girl burst into another round of out of control giggles. "Every day she would do that, with a few variations of course."

"I thought my dad shedding on the couch occasionally was bad." Just when Evie was about to recover enough to breathe, Ben had to go and say that.

Stopping in front of her and Mal's door, Evie wiped the forming tears from her eyes. Her makeup was no doubt messed up from sweat and her mascara running from tears of laughter but Evie still couldn't bring herself to care. She would clean up when she was in her room.

"I had a great time Ben." Evie wrapped her arms around Ben and hugged him tightly. Evie did notice she did it without thinking. It was an act at the start of the night she would have had second thoughts about doing. My how a single night could change things.

Ben returned the embrace with a kiss to her forehead. Evie felt her skin warm where Ben's lips touched. "Me too. We'll have to do it again some time."

"Yeah again..." Evie's voice tapered off when she noticed Ben's closeness. Neither had loosened their arms from the hug. The young king's face was mere inches from hers.

Mal's words from earlier echoed in Evie's mind. "Don't worry, he'll kiss you soon enough. And yes it will happen eventually. He's your boyfriend too E."

Their girlfriend did want Ben and Evie closer. She all but gave Evie permission to kiss Ben earlier that day. And Ben had given her a wonderful evening out. He should get some kind of reward in return. All the princes and royalty in stories often got kisses from the princesses they did something for.

But was it something Ben wanted, did he view her as his girlfriend like he did Mal?

For that matter what would it be like? She and Mal had shared more than a few kisses but Evie never experienced that with anyone other than her girlfriend. Would kissing a boy be any different from kissing a girl?

While Evie was going through an inner debate, her body was on a completely different page. Her head was slowly inching forward little by little of its own accord. Ben's was doing the same.

"You can kiss if you want." Their lips were millimeters apart when a voice startled both so badly they nearly fell over.

Evie turned her neck so fast she nearly got whiplash to find Mal standing in the doorway of their room wearing one of her smirks. Evie had been so distracted she never heard the door open. But it wasn't the presence of her girlfriend that caught Evie off guard. It was the fairy's physical state.

Completely healthy, as if she was never sick.

"Mal, what happened to your cold?" Ben opened his mouth a fraction of a second faster than Evie could.

"Huh?" Mal appeared genuinely confused until she swiped her finger beneath her dry nose and examined it. "Oh, guess it wore off faster than I thought."

"What wore off?" Evie squeaked, her face was already burning hot from her blush.

"My sickness spell." Mal shrugged, having the nerve to not even appear sorry for deceiving her boyfriend and girlfriend both.

"Wait... you cursed yourself?" Ben was dumbstruck.

"Yup."

"Uh, why?"

"You two needed the push Ben. You two needed to..." Mal paused for a moment then held up two hands locking her fingers together. "Bond. Look, you're my boyfriend, she's my girlfriend. You're that to each other too, I was sick of watching you two dance around each other."

Ben tried to speak but Mal cut him off with a raised finger, she was the only one he allowed to do that to him. "I'm sorry for lying, but you two needed this. You guys were driving me nuts."

Evie wouldn't say it out loud, but she was secretly grateful to Mal for doing this. She would never have been able to get comfortable around Ben if Mal hadn't tricked them into it. Getting angry at their girlfriend was pointless for both of them too. If the look on Ben's face was any indication, he had already forgiven Mal just like Evie had.

"Thanks for the amazing night." Evie kissed the king on the cheek pushing Mal into the room and shutting the door behind her. "Night Ben!"

"Night Evie, night Mal." Ben called from outside the door.

Once they were through the threshold, Evie made a beeline for her bed and fell into it face first. Both from tiredness and to hide her enormous flush. Ugh, she was going to sleep like the dead tonight, if her face didn't catch fire first.

"Admit it E, I'm good." Evie didn't see her girlfriend but could hear the smirk in her voice. Mal had taken a spot on her knees beside Evie on the bed.

Evie mumbled something into her pillow but Mal didn't hear it. The fairy leaned closer. "What was that?"

"I said we almost kissed!" Evie groaned into her pillow just loud enough for Mal to catch it.

"Almost?"

"You interrupted when we were about to M!"

At least now Mal looked a little apologetic. "Oh. Umm sorry?"

Evie lifted her head up from the pillow just enough to glare at Mal, then proceeded to whack her with the pillow she had just vacated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I was going to have a problem with this story, but wow. Once I started, it wrote itself so easily as to be scary.
> 
> Hopefully after this one we go back to the OT3 as a whole instead of 2/3s like these last two have been, but I felt this chapter was important.
> 
> As I said, thanks to a few suggestions I know what the next few chapters are going to be. I would love more suggestions though, reviews are the spark that gives my stories life. Even the ones telling me how horrible a writer I am and how I shouldn't be doing this story.


	5. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie shares an old memory with Ben, and makes a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it everyone? Comments let me know and encourage me to write these out faster. 
> 
> For that matter, I might be ending this story soon. Unless you all want me to keep going, in which case you need to let me know.
> 
> Inspiration for this one came from a suggestion by SageSabino mixed with another suggestion from elsewhere
> 
> Enjoy.

The weeks following the party with Ben led to a change in Evie. She had already noticed it when Mal pointed it out one night.

Well, pointing it out may be the wrong way to put it. The fairy girl had more been giving Evie odd pleased grins, like she saw something she was liking but Evie didn't know about it. Mal actually hadn't said a single word until Evie finally called her out on it.

"What?" Evie dropped her backpack on chair beside her sewing table. She had some new designs to work on this evening since they had no other plans. From what Mal had told her about Ben's reaction to her swimwear, Evie couldn't wait to continue on that particular...

"Nothing." The way Mal drew the word out made more than a few alarm bells ring in Evie's head.

When Evie turned to look at her girlfriend, she found Mal sitting on Evie's own bed with that wide smile that sent chills up Evie's spine. Good or bad ones she didn't know yet.

Probably both.

If Mal wanted to play coy, there was no way for Evie to get her to talk. While Mal certainly enjoyed attentions from her girlfriend, she doesn't crack as easily as Evie does. Mal was made of sterner stuff than that.

Whatever Mal had in mind would have to wait until some other time. Evie had new outfits to work on for her two lovers. Ben had recently began coming to her with his outfitting needs instead of the royal tailor. He liked the quality so much that he was considering asking Evie to take the position. The thought made her giddy in excitement.

In fact, tonight's project would be to finish a new suit for her boyfriend.

Evie's intention was to walk over to Mal, give her a quick kiss on the crown of her head, then return to her sewing machine. She had just touched her lips to Mal's scalp then turned her back.

She really shouldn't have.

When Evie had taken her eyes off her fairy, Mal seized her by the hips and yanked her back. Despite her slight build, Mal was stronger than she looked. That and Evie was caught completely off guard.

Letting out an unladylike shriek, Evie tumbled back and tripped over something, probably Mal's outstretched foot, and fell onto the bed flat on her back. Somehow missing Mal's body during the descent.

Evie landed with a slight bounce when her body hit the soft mattress but Mal was already moving. After a blink of the eyes, Evie found Mal straddling her with both wrists pinned beneath Mal's hands.

It did occur to Evie she had the strength to dislodge Mal, or to even reverse their positions unless Mal whipped out magic, but the look in Mal's eyes completely disarmed Evie's thoughts of resistance.

"Well hello there my sweet." Mal leaned in teasingly close. Her countenance smug and befitting one who knew they were in total control.

Most knew Mal wasn't exactly the most physically affectionate person around. "Most" had never seen the girl behind closed doors. When they were alone, Mal was the complete opposite. The only people who got to see this side of Mal was Evie herself, Carlos, Jay, and most recently Ben.

For the longest time, it was Evie's special privilege to see this facet of her girlfriend. Having been best friends since her sixth birthday party, Evie got to see a lot of things others didn't. The highs, the lows, the secrets, the sorrows.

While Mal was the picture of calm and in charge, Evie was having a borderline panic attack. As soon as Mal had immobilized her, a flush had started creeping up Evie's neck. The heat was already spreading to her cheeks. Even with Evie's attempts to keep her breathing under control, she was sucking in heavy lungfuls of air.

Why in Lucifer's name did Mal have to tease her so? Evie has never been one to raise her voice but right now she wanted nothing more than to just yell at Mal to kiss her already. She would have if her mouth to brain connection hadn't completely short circuited.

"Something wrong?" Mal giggled and leaned in even closer, her lips just barely brushing Evie's. Evie's eyes fluttered closed as she tried to lean up to capture Mal's lips but the other girl had seen the move coming. Mal pulled away just before Evie made contract and instead kissed both of Evie's fiery cheeks.

Only under the most severe duress would Evie admit she made the whining noise that came next.

Mal found Evie's misery hilarious apparently.

"I love you." Mal giggled and gave Evie a fond look. Planting a kiss to Evie's neck, Mal laid her head on the other girl's chest. "And you make a good pillow."

Evie groaned out something that sounded a lot like "evil fairy" but Mal ignored the playful barb.

"Hmm..." Mal lifted her head for a moment. "You have been doing good lately. Perhaps you deserve a reward my princess."

Evie's heart skipped a beat at the old endearment. It felt like forever since she last heard it but it was more than likely just a week. Evie never got tired of being Mal's princess. It was why she never cared about not having a real royal title.

As long as she was Mal's princess, Evie was content.

Whatever thought Evie managed to cobble back together turned into a swirling mass of chaos when Mal leaned in close once more. Evie didn't dare to move for fear of Mal backing off or avoiding her lips once again.

They were just about to touch when a knock sounded at the door.

Evie had no idea who was on the other side, it could have been Audrey, Carlos, Jay, Fairy Godmother, but right now she didn't care .Whoever it was, Evie wanted them to suffer.

Badly.

"Who is it?" Evie couldn't speak, but Mal certainly could. And the fairy was just as annoyed by the interruption as Evie was.

"Hey, it's me." Of all people to show up at their door late in the evening, it just had to be the other third of their triad. It almost made Evie reconsider her last thought, almost.

Evie expected Mal to do one of a few things. Firstly, get off so Evie could get back up. One of them would then go answer the door. Then there was he even more possible chance Mal would tell Ben to go away so they could get back to their near kiss.

But Mal didn't move.

Remembering their door wasn't locked shouldn't have bothered Evie all that much. Ben wouldn't just go charging in, he was too well mannered for that. It was only after Evie saw the wicked gleam in Mal's eyes did she understand the peril she was in.

"Is anyone with you?" Mal's question did seem strange at first.

"No." Ben sounded a little confused but gave the answer anyway.

"Then come on in!" Evie's heart rate skyrocketed as she tried to knock Mal off so Ben wouldn't see them in such a compromising position. Naturally her efforts failed, Mal's grip had her stuck fast.

"Hey guys I..." Ben trailed off when he took in the sight of his two girlfriends. "Should probably go." The young king continued without missing a beat.

"No stay, I'm glad you made it." Mal settled her head once more on Evie's chest. "I was just getting comfy on one of my two favorite pillows."

While it was true Evie loved the feel of Mal being so close, her body was burning hotter than the sun out of embarrassment. She couldn't even look at Ben, whom had settled on Mal's bed across the room.

"What's your other favorite?" Ben question with honest curiosity. At least he sounded just as flustered as Evie was.

"You dummy." Mal deadpanned.

"Ah, any particular reason why you're holding our girlfriend hostage?" The way Ben referred to her as their girlfriend sent a feeling of warmth through Evie's body.

"Because she makes a good pillow." Mal shrugged. "Besides, not like I'm the forward one." At Ben's confused look, Mal took on that mischievous grin again. "Who do you think was responsible for our first kiss?"

"Mal!" Evie screeched.

"What?"

"You promised to never speak of that!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you kissed me first."

"I don't care!"

"Maybe Ben here would like to know what happened."

Up until now, Ben had been watching the exchange between the girls with obvious curiosity but it was against his nature to ask information someone didn't want to divulge. He would stay out of it unless forcible dragged in.

"I don't think he wants to hear it. Nope not at all, right Ben?" Evie forced herself to look at her boyfriend on the other bed, a look of near desperation on her face.

Ben opened his mouth but Mal cut him off, voice dripping with sweetness. "I think he does, right Ben darling?"

"No he doesn't M!"

"Yes he does E."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"If you don't tell him I will." Mal drove the final nail into the coffin and sealed Evie's mortified fate. She would have covered her face using her hands if Mal didn't still have her wrists locked down.

"Okay fine." Evie accepted defeat with whatever dignity she could muster while trapped under her girlfriend in front of her boyfriend, which was about none. "Can you at least get off me?"

"Nope." Mal snuggled into Evie's body, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

Evie sighed. "Fine. It happened when we were fourteen..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fourteen year old Evie skipped through the market with an extra bounce in her normally cheerful step, a package tucked under one arm. She secretly loved visiting the market. It always reminded Evie of the day she first truly met Mal. The daughters of Maleficent and Evil Queen had been thick as thieves ever since.

Evie would never forget the look on Mal's face when they had first arrived at her birthday party. She had only found out later that Mal had never been to a real party before. It explained why all the sounds and people had been overwhelming for her at first. Not understanding there was even a problem, Evie had taken the fairy's hand and pulled her along everywhere throughout the day.

After the party ended and Evie walked her new best friend home, Mal told Evie that her touch had been like magic. Banishing away all fear and unease. Were they not so sure the barrier was still standing, the two girls might have thought they were somewhere else.

It certainly wasn't the last time they touched, but feeling Mal's skin on hers always brought a warm pleasant sensation to Evie. Be it from a hug, a brush of the shoulder, touch of the hand. Any physical contact made Evie crave more from the girl. Even to the point of faking a trip of the feet a couple times, but Evie was always cautions not to let Mal catch on.

Evie always had a hard time understanding why her mother always hammered into her head that she needed a prince. Why work so hard to be pretty enough, noble enough, to be a good match to a prince when she had a best friend who made her feel so happy just being in her presence alone. As long as she had Mal, Evie needed no prince.

Speaking of Mal... the fairy should be around here somewhere. Only question was where.

After wandering into a nearby alley, the answer came when a presence appeared behind Evie and a pair of very familiar petite hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm..." Evie giggled. "Gaston Jr.?"

The person behind her burst out laughing before slinging an arm across her shoulder. "Oh E, I may be scary but I'm not that hideous."

"You're not hideous at all, you're beautiful Mal." Evie didn't say the words but the thought popped up before she could even think otherwise.

Evie would freely admit herself as not being the fairest in all the land. Most said that sure, but that just wasn't true from where Evie stood. The true fairest in all the land was a certain purple haired daughter of Maleficent.

While Evie would work hard to be pretty, Mal just was. From her smooth and flawless pale skin to those green eyes that always reminded Evie of precious emeralds. Evie was practically an old crone by comparison. But that didn't bother her at all. In fact, for some odd reason thinking that made Evie happy.

"Oh." Evie felt like slapping herself. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she almost forgot something. "Here Mal, happy birthday." Evie held the box up like some sacred offering to a goddess.

To Evie, Mal might as well have been one.

Mal took the box with a smile. "Aww E, I thought I told you not to buy me anything."

"I didn't buy you anything." Evie parroted. "I made it."

That sparked Mal's curiosity. Tearing open the box, she opened the lid to reveal a purple and green leather jacket that matched her outfit perfectly. Mal's breath caught in her throat as she took in the garment.

"I remember you said you needed a new one after your last was ruined and I'm so sorry I couldn't fix that one like I promised and..." Evie was rambling, she couldn't help it. Mal had a blank look on her face and Evie had been so concerned about how Mal would react when she saw the gift.

Evie had spent several days, and a few sleepless nights on making it. It was a gift for Mal, so it had to be perfect. Maybe if Evie was better at sewing Mal wouldn't hate...

"E..." The tone of Mal's voice made Evie stop short. A heartbeat passed and Mal had thrown her arms around the taller girl in a tight embrace. Evie found herself reflexively returning the hold, if not for that lovely sensation of being close to the fairy.

Mal never did say thank you, but Evie didn't need to hear it to know she was appreciative. Evie would make Mal a thousand jackets for just a single hug. Or she would if the clothes she made on her antique sewing machine were worthy of such a trade.

"Umm E?" Mal had since let go and took a step back but was now fidgeting nervously. Which was creepy to Evie because Mal was always the picture of confidence and self-assuredness.

"Yes?"

"Wait here." Mal dashed off before Evie could get a word in edgewise. Not knowing what else to do, Evie took a seat on a nearby old crate to await the return of her friend.

When Mal came back, Evie first noticed she was wearing the new leather jacket she made. All the gods above couldn't have dampened her grin.

"Close your eyes." Mal was hiding something behind her back but Evie couldn't see what. "And hold out your hand."

Evie trusted Mal with her life, she followed the order without question.

"Open up." Mal plopped a small box onto Evie's hand. "I know it's a month early but I want you to have it now. Happy early birthday."

"M you could have wai..." Evie's breath caught with a soft gasp at what she found within.

A small gold tiara. Like everything on the Isle of the Lost, it was undoubtedly made of plastic or other cheap materials but it at least looked authentic. Evie had been admiring the piece for at least three months from a shop stall. It might be made of low quality materials but that didn't mean the shopkeeper thought it was. Evie had tried to charm him into getting it but that was a failure, greed being one of the few things that won out over a petty girl. That coupled with no actual way of getting money, meant no tiara for Evie. She had never thought Mal would have noticed her looking at it.

More than once she contemplated asking Jay or Mal to swipe it for her but couldn't bring herself to do it. The fairy and thief always competed for who could pickpocket and shoplift the best stuff but the last thing Evie wanted was to cause extra unneeded trouble for them.

"Took me forever to save up enough for that stupid thing selling crap to Jay's dad. You do like it right?" Mal never was one for jewelry, or other "expensive trash" as she put it, but Mal knew how Evie felt about such things.

Evie was so shocked that her ears almost missed something. Wait, M, you said you saved? You didn't steal it?"

Mal looked appalled. "Course not! You didn't want it stolen. How else was I supposed to get it?"

Gazing down at the tiara and then back at Mal several times, Evie was at a complete loss for words. Not only had Mal gotten her the tiara she wanted, she knew Evie well enough not to give her the gift while it was stolen. The cherry on top had been the fact that Mal must have spent a small fortune on what was in truth a piece of junk.

But to Evie, the tiara was now the most precious thing she owned, even more so than her beloved sewing machine.

When asked later why she did it, Evie wouldn't have an answer. One second she was gazing at her new piece of jewelry and the next her eyes were locked on Mal. Were her eyes always such an exquisite shade of green?

"What is it E? Do I have something on my face again?" Mal ran her fingertips along her face as if looking for something she thought was there.

Placing her hands on Mal's shoulders, Evie was about to pull her into a hug. But when she got close, her body made her do something else instead. Evie's fingertips ran up Mal's neck to cup the fairy's jaw on either side.

"E?" Mal let out a breathy whisper just before Evie pulled her closer, pressing her lips to Mal's.

Evie would freely admit Mal was the most attractive person around, among both the girls and the boys, but Evie had never envisioned what kissing the fairy would be like.

Okay so maybe she did a little in a dark corner of her mind. There might have been one or two fantasies of what Mal's lips would feel like against her human ones. But that's all they would ever be, fantasies. Romance was not something Mal was ever interested in.

Mal's lips were unbelievably soft and feminine, it was oh so much better than anything Evie had ever dreamed.

Evie was about to lose what little was left of her mind into the kiss when what she was doing came crashing down on her. Mal hadn't moved a muscle since Evie pulled her closer. The other girl had gone stiff as a rail, a blank look on her face.

"Oh Mal I'm so so sorry!" Evie took a step back, face burning with heat as she frantically tried to find words. "I don't know what came over me."

What had she done? Now Mal was going to think she was crazy, or weird or something!

"Wow..." Mal took in a deep breath, neither girl having been able to breathe during the kiss. "If I knew you'd react like that, I would have given that thing to you when I got it a month ago."

Evie opened her mouth to say something, though nothing would come out.

Mal let out a giggle and grabbed Evie by the charm of her apple necklace. "E, shut up." Pulling on the necklace, Mal mashed her lips back to Evie's.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really?" Ben asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Wow, go Evie." Evie had suspected if before but after seeing that look on his face she was now sure. Ben was spending way too much time around their fairy, he was beginning to develop that same evil-but-not-evil glint in his eye.

Evie was blushing so hot, she was wondering why the bed hadn't burst into flames yet. At least she was going to take Mal with her if it did.

"See? Told you I wasn't the forward one." Mal was laughing her head off at Evie's expense but the girl made the mistake of taking her eyes off Evie. The same faux pas Mal had taken advantage of earlier.

"Two could play at this game." Evie smiled triumphantly when she flipped her and Mal over so that she now had the purple haired girl pinned instead of the other way around.

"Ooh, are you going to give me a kiss my princess?" Mal wiggled her eyebrows and blew Evie kisses, completely nonplused at Evie having taken the upper hand. Evie did her best not to let her shiver show when Mal used her favorite nickname. One of these days she was going to get her back for it.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

"Alright ladies, come on." Ben had made his way over to the bed and gently pulled Evie off Mal. With his beastly strength, he was easily able to lift Evie with a hand under each of her arms. "Let's be nice."

"Traitor," Evie grumbled once her feet were back on solid ground, even if she enjoyed the feel of Ben's hands on her. Unlike Mal, Ben at least looked apologetic.

Mal held up a hand to each of them. "Help me up guys?"

Evie really needed to get a handle on not hesitating when her mischievous girlfriend asked her something. Of course it had been a trap, both Evie and Ben fell for it hook line and sinker.

Taking one of Ben's and Evie's hands, Mal let loose a wicked grin before jerking both back down to the bed. Ben might be strong, but his weight and balance were no different than theirs. And he had been blindsided by his girlfriend's move. Evie hadn't stood a chance from the get go.

Just like when Evie fell onto the bed before, Mal rolled aside to avoid being crushed by the other two teens but Evie and Ben landed in a tangled heap on the mattress.

"For crying out loud Ma..." Evie froze when her eyes comprehended what position she was in. Ben had landed on the bed first, with a certain daughter of Evil Queen right on top of him. What Evie had thought was an unusually solid part of the mattress was actually Ben's chest.

Whatever bit of Evie's blush had faded, came raging back with the fury of a tempest.

"You know..." Mal began from where she had taken a spot with her back to the headboard. "This would be a great time for you two to kiss. It would be oh so romantic and magical." That last part Mal did in a poorly done imitation of Evie's voice.

Evie might love Mal with all her heart, alright she definitely did with no might involved, but she was going to get her lover back for all this embarrassment later.

Romantic or not, Ben took pity on Evie and helped the girl back to her feet. Mal grumbling how they were "no fun" the whole time.

"Yeah but you love us." Ben leaned over and gave Mal a soft peck on the lips. "Anyway, I'm here to take my two favorite girls to dinner."

The way Ben referred to both of them as his girls always made Evie feel a surge of affection for their boyfriend. They had certainly been making a lot of progress in trying to get closer. When Mal wasn't trying to gently force the issue in her own way.

"Sounds awesome, let me just hit the bathroom real quick." Mal jumped from the bed and was gone before anyone could say a word.

While waiting by the door, Ben struck up a conversation. "So..."

"I said we are not talking about it." Evie snapped before thinking. A wince later, she was apologizing.

"Actually I was going to say you look good today. Well you always look good but I felt like saying it."

As if this day could get any worse. Evie groaned and covered her downward tilting face with her hands. "I'm going to just shut up for a while. Maybe forever."

Ben chuckled and moved to kiss her forehead but Evie didn't know that when she picked right then to look back up. End result was Ben's lips touching her nose and their faces right in front of the other.

A devious thought came to Evie just then. It may have been a bigger deal to Evie to miss such a thing than it was to Mal, but Evie could at least get a little payback at her girlfriend. No matter how small it would be worth it.

Maybe Ben wasn't the only one spending too much time around Mal.

Taking Ben's head in her hands, Evie pulled Ben's lips to hers. She could deal with being the 'forward' one once more.

It was Evie and Ben's first kiss, but not their first kiss overall. That honor went to Mal for both of them. But that didn't mean Evie didn't get tingles from the feel of the king's lips on hers.

Just as they started, a flash from across the room snatched Evie's eye. She turned for a moment only to go back the other way and bury her face in Ben's neck to hide her flush.

Mal, standing in the bathroom doorway, with a camera. "Aww precious memories."

So much for one upping Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I thought I was going to have trouble getting a decent word count for this one.
> 
> I felt that a lot of the Evie/Mal so far was very background. So we have a chapter where it gets more center stage. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear more suggestions from anyone reading.


	6. Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized suddenly that there really hasn't been that much Jay and Carlos in this. Yes the focus is on the triad but the boys are an important part of the girls lives.
> 
> SageSabino gave an idea involving Mal and Evie arguing over something and Ben unable to pick a side, don't know if it's what you had in mind but I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Come on E! I just need four seconds!" Mal snarled.

"No means... No M!" Evie choked out between grunts of exertion.

On the opposite side of the girls' dorm room, Ben was rubbing his temples in a pathetic attempt to ward off a headache.

How the hell did they come to this?

Oh, that's right. More than likely Chad Charming being a complete jerk whom very much deserved every bit of the righteous fury Mal wanted to invoke on his behind but Evie and Ben were not allowing it.

"Forget four, I only need two!" Mal was almost screaming now. "I can curse fast!"

It started out like every other day in Auradon Prep. Nothing special, until Ben received word about a fight on the Tourney field. It didn't happen often but it was a sports team after all, there's bound to be altercations every once in a while.

As team captain, Ben tried to be at every practice but couldn't since he became king. He would attend when he could and join every game, no one faulted him for missing practice occasionally. When there was an issue with the players, Ben wouldn't find out until the next day sometimes.

This particular incident had been brought to his attention immediately. One of the players had actually sprinted to him to inform his captain.

Ben already had an idea of what was going on even before he was told. Back when the former villain kids first came to Auradon, he had given explicit orders to be told about anything bad happening around them. Whether they were the source or victim didn't matter.

It was no surprise that Chad had been involved. The son of Prince Charming had been an issue since the four first arrived. He wasn't going away any time soon either. The real shock came in the form of who else was involved. Ben had been expecting Jay, instead it was the youngest of the four from the isle.

Of course he hadn't been at this practice to see what happened, all he had was what the few players he spoke to had said. Heated words had been exchanged, the nature of which no one knew except the two, then a fist fight broke out.

Fighting was against the laid back nature of Carlos. Ben wouldn't call him cowardly, the boy was just smarter than to fight someone over twice his size in a stand up battle. Instead of fighting, Carlos would have ran, probably to Jay for help.

Whatever those two said to each other was bad enough for Carlos to actually stand his ground and fight instead of seeking help. The boy actually had a lot thicker skin than anyone gave him credit for. You could insult him all you want, but you wouldn't get that big a rise out of him. You'd have a better chance, suicidal though it might be, to insult Mal and get a result.

Ben had yet to see either of the two combatants, both having been taken from the field before Ben's arrival. Chad to the nurses office, while Jay had escorted Carlos to their room.

A player told Ben that Jay said he needed to look after Carlos somewhere safer. While the nurses office might have been better, Chad was there. Plus Jay knew a lot about injuries from his various scuffles back on the isle. Carlos was in good hands.

"Evie just let me go!" It was actually an uncommon occurrence for Mal to use their girlfriends actual name instead of the shortened letter. It was a testament to how enraged the fairy was.

"I said no! We pledged to be good remember? Good people don't curse other people!" So much so that Evie was literally having to restrain her. Evie was sitting in a chair at their room's table with Mal on her lap, the former's arms wrapped tightly in a vice grip around Mal's own arms and abdomen to hold her down.

"They do when they're being bad!" Mal was tenacious however, more than once she almost wiggled free from Evie's hold. But she was even more stubborn than Mal, and refused to relent herself.

It did occur to Ben that Mal could just spell Evie and get her to let go long enough for an escape, but Mal hadn't done that. It was Ben's theory that Mal couldn't bring herself to do that to her girlfriend no matter how mad she was. That and she would have to get past Ben too, but he really hoped Mal wouldn't try that.

Right now, Ben seriously doubted that same standard held to him.

Why wasn't Ben holding her down you ask? With his enhanced beastly strength, he could hold her easily with no chance for Mal to get loose.

Judging by the glares she kept sending Ben's way, Mal had yet to forgive him for what he did earlier.

After leaving the field, Ben's first instinct was to check on Carlos. Ben would freely admit to feeling a bit protective over the boy. Not only was he younger, but he was like family to Mal and Evie.

It was sheer dumb luck Ben's path had taken him past the nurses office at the same time Mal and Evie got there. He had no intention of stopping, Chad could wait until later. Ben's objective was to make sure Carlos was alright first.

The borderline murderous glare in Mal's glowing green eyes made Ben reverse direction to intercept his girlfriend. Evie had been right behind her, out of breath from no doubt having chased Mal the whole way here.

The fairy had just tore the door almost off its hinges when Evie caught up to her. Mal opened her mouth to launch a curse at Chad but Evie's hand clamped over it before she could finish.

While Mal struggled to get her mouth free, Ben ran over and swept her off her feet and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Once he had her, Ben rushed out of there and back here to their dorm room with a deeply relieved Evie at his heels.

There was no way in hell Ben was going to take his girlfriend to the boys' room. Whether or not they had already seen Carlos or just went straight after Chad after hearing about it Ben didn't know. He had yet to get a coherent sentence from either of his girls. Regardless, the last thing they needed was for Mal to get even angrier after seeing a wounded Carlos.

Upon reaching the room, Ben gently deposited Mal on her bed only for the fairy to make a dash out of the room. Evie had been ready for such a maneuver and caught her before she got all that far. In the ensuing struggle, the girls wound up in their current place at the table.

"I'm gonna turn him into a frog so I can feed him to the birds!" Mal thrashed about more violently. "No better yet! An ant so I can crush him myself!"

Evie had long since given up on trying to talk their fairy down, opting to simply stop her from doing anything that might cause more trouble in the long run for all of them.

"Ben darling?" Ben was still working on a solution for the problem when Evie addressed him. "I need you to go check on Carlos for us. We're going to be here a while."

Ah, so they hadn't seen Carlos yet. Whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be decided. "Um... what about..." Ben pointed at the struggling Mal.

Evie flashed a small smile, it lasted as long as it took for Mal to make another attempt at freedom. "Go, I've got her." Evie tightened her grip on the fairy in response to Ben's questioning stare.

Ben wasn't sure if leaving was the best option but there wasn't much he could do here besides being a secondary sentinel. But Ben trusted Evie, if she said she had the situation under control she meant it.

With one last look at his girlfriends, Ben closed the door and trekked over to the boys' dorm.

It came as no surprise that it was Jay who opened the door. It was his face that threw Ben for a loop. The former thief looked to be feeling a combination of panic and fear until he saw Ben.

"What's up your highness?" Jay's expression reversed back to his normal boisterous nature, tinted with his usual sarcasm reminiscent of Mal's.

Ben just gave him a look.

"He's right in here." Jay relented and opened the door for Ben, not before looking either direction in the hallway.

From Carlos' side, Dude let out a soft bark to acknowledge Ben's presence.

Now that he finally could see him, Ben took in Carlos' state. He was sporting a rather nasty black eye, a split lip, and was currently sitting on his bed with a cloth held to his nose. Once his eyes found Ben, the boy tilted his head down to a more even level. "Hey Ben. Is Chad okay?"

"Hey, head back. Don't want you to start bleeding again." Jay snapped as he resealed the door. Carlos obeyed without question.

Carlos didn't seem that bad. From what Jay had told him about injuries on the isle, Carlos had gotten a relatively minor beating. Jay had gotten worse than this on more than one occasion.

Certainly nothing to really go crazy and start cursing people for. If Ben had to guess, Mal had psyched herself up into a rage without seeing any evidence. He couldn't blame her though, these four were family. If it was his little brother that got hurt, Ben too would be breaking down doors to get to the one responsible.

"I haven't seen Chad yet, what happened Carlos?" Ben patted Dude on the head a couple times to appease the small guard dog.

Ben did want to know what the problem was, somewhat out of his own curiosity. Something had riled Carlos enough to actually fight. Ben didn't know what could do that. Maybe Chad made a vicious comment about Carlos' best friend Dude. That would put him into fight mode for sure.

Carlos mumbled something but Ben's ears didn't catch it. "Say again?"

"He said something stupid about someone so I punched him." Carlos repeated a little louder.

Both Ben and Jay's eyebrows shot to the roof. Jay was the one who found his voice first. "You, punched Chad Charming?"

Carlos nodded meekly.

"That's awesome! Didn't know you had it in you." Jay beamed proudly, flopping down to the bed opposite of the side Dude was sitting to wrap an arm around Carlos' shoulders in a one arm hug.

While he should be giving Carlos a mini lecture about not starting fistfights, Ben couldn't help the same swell of pride at hearing Carlos stand up for himself. "What did Chad say about Dude anyway?"

"He wasn't talking about Dude." Carlos' hand slapped over his mouth the moment the words passed his lips. The boy paled so fast, Ben wondered if he didn't start bleeding profusely again somewhere they couldn't see.

"Then who was he talking about?" Ben's curiosity wasn't appeased.

"I'd rather not say." Carlos was looking more terrified by the second. Even more so than when he first met Dude on the tourney field. Oddly enough, that fear seemed to be directed at Ben. As if he was afraid of what the young king would do if Carlos answered.

If it hadn't been a barb directed at Dude, than who? There wasn't anyone else besides the other three Carlos was close to. At the same time why would Carlos not want to tell Ben, unless...

"Carlos..." Ben began. "Was it about Mal or Evie?" Carlos' silence was the only answer Ben needed.

Time for a visit to the nurse's office.

"Jay I need you to come with me." The other two boys were almost startled by how Ben sounded. It wasn't often he used his more kingly "beast voice" as his father tended to call it.

"What about..." Jay wasn't allowed to finish.

"Dude?" The dark barked softly. "Stay here and watch over Carlos." When the dog woofed his agreement, the sight brought forth the mental image of a cartoon dog using his ear like a soldier would a hand to salute. Ben would have found the picture funny if he hadn't of developed tunnel thoughts in the last minute.

Ben nearly dragged Jay by the arm out of the room in his haste. "Ow ow hey, what's going on?"

"We are going to pay a visit to Chad." Ben explained, his tone almost icy. Right now all he knew was Chad had insulted his girls. Until he heard exactly what was said, he would restrain himself as much as possible. He needed Jay there just in case he couldn't, or if he lost it when speaking to Chad. "You are going to keep me in line if I lose my temper."

"Me? Keep beast junior from losing his cool? You're nuts." One thing Ben always liked about Jay, king or not, he treated you no differently. Come to think of it, the only people who were like that came from the Isle of the Lost.

The son of Jafar was one of the strongest people Ben knew, not counting himself, but he knew Jay could not match him muscle for muscle. The idea of having Jay there was more to slow him down should he try to attack Chad.

"Crazy or not I need your help." Ben stopped at the door of the nurse's office. "You ready?"

"Sure, why not." Jay quipped.

The pair found Chad easily enough, the nurse was nowhere to be found. Ironically enough, Chad was in almost the exact same state as Carlos, minus a lip wound. Carlos had given almost as good as he got. Jay didn't have to say it aloud, Ben could feel the smugness radiating off him in waves.

"Ben! Did you hear what that cretin did to me!"

Ben let out a sigh, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He honestly thought Chad had been improving in what he thought of the former villains. Further points against Chad, Carlos had at least asked about Chad's wellbeing. Proving the boy had a good heart even thought he had attacked the son of Charming earlier.

All Chad cared about was himself, just like always. Ben's heart went out to Cinderella every time he saw more proof of Chad's near wicked nature.

"Calm down Chad, I want to know what happened." Ben stood before Chad while Jay remained by the door.

This was more for himself than anything. Mal wasn't the only one angered by Carlos' injury. Jay was exercising an enormous amount of restraint not to strike Chad down like he would if he was an opposing Tourney player.

Doing so would likely result in him getting kicked off the team, it was still up in the air if Carlos would be allowed to remain. That was one of the reasons why Ben needed to speak to the two players. Somebody was at fault here, with each passing moment the evidence piled further and further at Chad's feet.

"The idiot couldn't handle the truth." Chad remarked with his usual snotty tone. "So he attacked me without any provocation."

Ben was seconds from doing a facepalm with both hands. Insulting Carlos every sentence was not helping Chad's case whatsoever. "And what truth is this exactly?"

Chad's eyes turned to Jay for a moment before he leaned closer to Ben as if to whisper something. Ben chose to humor him for now. "He was spreading some foul rumors about you."

It was all Ben had not to degenerate into hysterical laughter at that one. Carlos? Make bad rumors about him? That was about as likely as Mal suddenly loving pink and frilly matching dresses. Such things do not simply happen.

So far it would appear there had been a simple miscommunication. Chad must not have understood what Carlos had been talking about at the time and took it the wrong way. It was an easy to make mistake. "So tell me Chad, what were these foul rumors?"

"I mean, I can understand Mal. She's cute I'll give you that Ben." Upon the mention of one of his girlfriends, Ben was at full attention now. "But come on, Evie?"

"What about her?" Ben had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. And it wasn't going to be pretty for anyone. They might have a serious problem if Chad didn't choose his next words carefully. Who was Ben kidding, this was Chad Charming. He was doomed the instant he opened his mouth.

"You and her? That's ridiculous. Carlos was telling everyone you were with her too." Chad scoffed.

"Um actually Chad..."

"I mean come on, everyone knows Evie's a who..."

Even long after this day was over, Ben would never remember what happened for the next couple seconds. One moment Chad was talking then the next he was stopped short with a fist to his jaw.

Ben wasn't sure if the following crack sound was his knuckles breaking or Chad's face.

Jay didn't even have time to get across the room before Ben had seized Chad by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall. His feet hanging a full foot off the ground.

Trying to escape Ben's hold was fruitless, not to mention Chad went as still as death when Ben growled rather loudly. Chad never did see Ben's more beastly nature up close before. He was trembling and had his face turned away as if scared Ben was some giant monster about to devour him.

"Whoa Ben, easy." Jay had come up behind him to grab Ben by the shoulders. Just like they thought, Jay couldn't get him to even budge. But the feel of his friend's hands on him did alleviate some of Ben's rage. Enough that Ben lost a lot of the impulse to smash Chad into the wall with his full strength.

But Chad didn't need to know that.

Now Ben understood why Carlos had been hesitant to speak about what Chad said. He knew Ben would fly into a terrible rage if he heard it. Not only that, he also understood why Carlos swung the first punch. He wasn't going to just sit back and let someone talk about his big sister in such a way, not without a fight.

Not only was Ben pleased Carlos stood up for himself, he also stood up for Evie when Ben wasn't there to do it himself. He would have to get some dog treats for Dude and some chocolate for Carlos later when they were done here.

But first...

"Now you listen here." Ben's voice had changed just like his demeanor, becoming much deeper and gravely. "I won't let you insult either of my girls, ever." Tightening his grip on Chad, Ben was almost roaring now. "Anything directed at one of them is directed at me as well. I will not tolerate anyone slandering their name. You got that?"

Chad let out a weak whimper.

"I SAID YOU GOT THAT?"

"I... I got it." All the color had drained from Chad's face. Even Jay was looking frightened, but the reformed thief held to his word and didn't let go of Ben.

"If I hear anyone say something about them I'm holding you personally responsible." Part of Ben wanted to shove Chad to the ground, but his less angry half won out and he instead just let go. Sliding to the floor, Chad made no move to get up or even look at Jay or Ben.

"Good." Ben thought darkly. "Let him be afraid."

As Ben led Jay from the room, neither of the boys saw the two female shapes disappear into the hallways of Auradon Prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will have a part 2, I wanted to get at least one chapter finished because I'm going on a trip and don't know when I'll be able to work on the next segment.
> 
> As always let me know what you all think and suggestions are very much welcome.
> 
> Now I've been doing some thinking and I know how to finally end this story. But that's still a bit off yet.
> 
> Now the other matter I want my readers input on. The whole point of this story was to try something new I've never done before. Specifically the OT3 relationship. But who would be interested in an M rated chapter to end this story? If I did go that route, it would be a separate story kinda like a deleted scene, goes with the story but isn't necessary to read. That way I could keep this one rated somewhat low. If you guys decide you don't want that, then we will just end with the other way I planned. My reviewers are the ones with the power to chart out stories course.


	7. Standing Up Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my trip, which of course proved to be a waste of time in my opinion but the powers that be believe otherwise. Anyway, here is the second part of what I started in the previous chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

"E, can you please let me go?"

Evie sighed in exasperation. Mal had finally given up on trying to forcibly extricate herself from Evie's arms and had resorted to more subtle tactics. Of course Evie saw through this deception, the moment Mal saw a weakness the fairy was going to exploit it and free herself.

Evie was having none of it.

"Until you've calmed down, you're staying right here." Evie didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted. Her only saving grace was that Mal had seemingly used up all her own energy trying to escape.

"But I am calm my princess." Now Mal was playing dirty, she knew exactly what that title did to Evie's insides. "Just let me up so we can hug this out and be done with it."

While an embrace from her girlfriend was a tempting proposition, Evie at the moment couldn't trust her fairy. The girl was not going to rest until she had exacted her retribution upon Chad.

Granted, Evie badly wanted to do so herself. There was nothing she would love more right now than to beat Chad within an inch of his life with the first blunt object she could find, but such a thing would be very counterproductive to their cause. The people of Auradon were finally starting to accept them, little by little.

All of that could be undone by Mal's temper. If it were some random prince it wouldn't be that big an issue. It would be brushed under the rug as a disagreement between students. But not if said prince was Chad Charming. Being the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella, the boy was something of a celebrity just like his parents. And if it were a former villain kid that attacked him? Let's just say there would be no sweeping that under the rug.

Mal couldn't see this in her vengeful state of mind.

If Evie was honest with herself, Chad's punishment could wait. She was more worried about what condition Carlos was in. While not all that durable in a fight, he was fast on his feet. You had to be to be to regularly escape trouble on the Isle of the Lost. Unless you were like Jay, who would fight instead of flee.

Carlos at least couldn't have been that hurt. Otherwise she would have heard about it by now. As far as she knew, Jay had taken the boy to their dorm room to take care of him. If Carlos' life was on the line, Jay would have sucked up whatever he felt and brought the boy somewhere else.

The thought was the warmest comfort Evie allowed herself at the moment.

Mal must have been biding her time and resting. Next thing Evie knew, the fairy exploded in wiggling movement. Evie only managed to hold her for less than a minute before Mal managed to get an arm free followed by the other.

The fairy had managed to return to her feet, but Evie shifted her grip from Mal's upper chest to around her waist. The human girl attempted to pull her girlfriend back into her lap but was unsuccessful. Mal was determined, even with Evie's arms around her, Mal soldiered on toward the door. Evie all but being dragged in the process by the smaller girl.

Rage was a hell of a motivator.

"I'm making that bastard pay!" Mal at last slipped out of Evie's hold and shot out like a rocket into the hallway.

The panic Evie felt when Mal first made her attempt to attack Chad returned. As well as all the horrible outcomes that could follow if Mal was allowed to do a fraction of what she planned for the son of Charming.

Mal couldn't be allowed to reach the nurse's office!

With Evie hot on her heels, Mal sprinted down the halls of Auradon Prep. Her destination and intent clear as a cloudless sky. More than a few of their fellow students fell all over each other to get out of Mal's warpath. If the glowing green eyes wasn't obvious enough, it was the look of alarm etched into Evie's features while she gave chase.

The fact that the normally nonphysical Evie was repeatedly trying to grab Mal only added to the pile.

The two girls had just turned the corner to the hall that led to their destination when Evie finally got close enough and literally tackled Mal to the polished floor.

Landing in an ungraceful heap, Mal scrambled to continue her assault while Evie did her best to restrain her again. But Evie was exhausted, between holding her so long and chasing her not once but twice, Evie had no energy with which to hold her fairy for long. At the same time, Mal showed no sign of slowing even a little.

Breaking free from Evie yet again, Mal made her move to charge into the opened door of the office. Evie followed to try and catch her like she did the first time this happened earlier.

Both girls froze in place at the sight that they found.

They had entered the doorway just in time to see Ben land a brutal punch to Chad's face. The king of all Auradon led loose a fierce growl before grabbing Chad by the front of his jacket and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Whoa Ben, easy." Jay, who Evie only now noticed was also present, dashed to Ben and took hold of his shoulders to no doubt pull Ben away from Chad but Evie knew such an effort was futile. There was no defeating Ben in the strength department.

The former thief's hold did seem to have an effect on Ben though, while still holding Chad off the ground, he did relax slightly. If Chad saw this he certainly didn't show it.

While Evie had heard some stories about Ben's fierce temper, she had never seen it until now. Evie was not afraid of him though. She could be in Jay's place right now and she would feel not an ounce of terror. Ben would never hurt her or Mal, no matter how angry he was.

Just last week, Mal had accidentally spilled grape juice on his favorite tourney jersey. The same one Jay had once told Evie that Ben said was very important to him. Evie of course went into instant panic mode and stuttering out an apology and begging for him not to be mad. Along with a thousand promises that she would fix it for him, even though she didn't really know how.

Mal said she was sorry too but Evie took it upon herself to take the blame. The drink had been meant for her after all.

Of all things that happened, Ben just laughed. He told her it wasn't a big deal and not to worry about it. In his words, it was "just a shirt". Jay would later tell her that he had no clue why Ben didn't freak out.

"Now you listen here..." When Ben snarled at the captured Chad, Evie felt a twinge of fear. Not for herself, Mal, or even Jay, whom was in the line of fire. But for Ben himself. It was the same reason Evie tried so hard to keep Mal from cursing Chad. There could be severe repercussions for Ben if people found out about this.

What could possibly have triggered an outburst like this from the kindhearted Ben?

Evie gained her answer when Ben pressed on. "I won't let you insult either of my girls, ever." Ben increased drastically in volume. "Anything directed at one of them is directed at me as well. I will not tolerate anyone slandering their name. You got that?"

Chad, in a moment of pure stupidity, did not respond properly.

"I SAID YOU GOT THAT?" The combination of the malice in Ben's voice with the sheer loudness was enough to make Mal and Evie both nearly jump from their skin in surprise.

"I... I got it." Chad squeaked out meekly.

"If I hear anyone say something about them I'm holding you personally responsible." At this, Ben released Chad, who slid to the floor, his eyes looking everywhere but at the king.

The entire time this was going on, both Ben's girlfriends remained still as stone. Even Mal seemed to have lost all desire to mete out punishment upon Chad. Judging by the look on Chad's face, there was nothing either girl could do that could match what Ben had done to him. No matter how badly Mal cursed him.

Before Evie could form another thought, Ben and Jay were turning toward them. Evie snatched Mal up with an arm around the waist and pulled her away from their sight. The two girls sprinting down the hall away from the scene they had just witnessed. They didn't relax until they had passed around the next corner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you go back to Carlos, I'm fine." Ben flexed his fingers. Now that they were away from Chad, Ben was starting to notice how bad his knuckles were stinging.

Despite what some thought, beastly strength didn't exactly translate to beastly durability. Plus Chad had a surprisingly hard head.

"You sure about that?" Jay was unconvinced but Ben could tell he was itching to return to the wounded Carlos.

Ben patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanks for coming and helping me. I better go see if Mal has calmed down yet."

Jay gave him a look with a small wince. "Yeah... good luck with that. I'll make sure to write your eulogy for you." Before Ben had a chance to speak further, Jay had rushed off.

Watching him go, Ben just shrugged. Now all he had to worry about was whether or not Mal had forgiven him for manhandling her.

Ben was about to head back to his girlfriend's dorm when said girlfriends appeared from around a corner. On pure reflex, Ben was about to ready himself to intercept Mal when she charged the nurse's office but he didn't have to.

The girls were smiling, but their expressions were otherwise unreadable. Both walking straight up to him, neither even glancing toward where the injured Chad was no doubt still cowering.

"Hello Ben." Evie's voice was sweeter than honey as she gently took hold of his injured hand in both hers, fingers careful not to touch his hurt knuckles. Mal at the same time had taken his opposite hand with her own.

Ever since they began their relationship, Ben had learned many of the guarded Mal's expressions. Under normal circumstances, when Mal was smiling this big it was one to be horrified of, usually foreshadowing that she was going to do something nasty. The grin being a mocking one.

The upward turn of her lips now was not that kind. This was more the kind of real one she always reserved for Ben, Evie, or something strawberry flavored.

Unsure what was going on, Ben allowed himself to be pulled along by his girlfriends. He thought about asking them what was going on but decided against it. He trusted his girls enough to follow them blindly into the unknown.

The unknown ended up being his girlfriend's dorm.

Pulling him inside, the pair led him to the table where Evie's sewing machine sat before lightly pushing him to sit. Mal vanished into their bathroom while Evie took the other chair beside Ben.

Waiting for Mal to return, Evie carefully ran her fingertips over Ben's skin, her smile never fading. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ben's first assumption was his help with keeping Mal from spelling Chad into nonexistence but he knew there was something else going on. The dispelling of Mal's anger being the main sign of this.

Evie brought Ben's hand up to her lips and touched them to his injured knuckles with the lightest of kisses. "No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

Ben was mildly floored at first. "That's impossible, what about..."

"All of us?" Mal had returned with an icepack she placed over his hand. Where she got the object from Ben had no idea, he just chalked it up to her magic instead of thinking further on the subject. "On the isle, there are people you don't stick up for someone against." Ben did not miss the way Mal wouldn't look at Evie ever since her entry comment.

With no chair open, Mal took a seat in Evie's lap. The human girl wrapping her free arm around Mal's waist. Unlike before where she was trying her hardest to escape, Mal now seemed to melt into Evie's embrace. While Mal was doing this, Evie had made Ben put his injured hand on the table and had moved her hand's hold to his uninjured one.

"Things on the isle work differently than here. You don't have friends really, you have temporary allies." Mal explained. "One second they're on your side, the next they're stabbing you in the back. Sometimes literally."

Ben shuddered to think of what life had been like for his girlfriends before coming to Auradon. He often felt this way whenever they opened up about something new he didn't know about. He wished, as he often did, that things could have been better for them. That he had gotten them here sooner.

The only thing he took comfort in was the fact that his first act as a soon-to-be-king was to get them away from the Isle of the Lost. Before his proclamation, he had no power. Sure he was a prince but that didn't mean he could actually do anything. The moment he could, this had been his chance to change things. And change things he had.

Leaning over to him, Mal pecked Ben softly on the lips, her trademark wicked smirk returning. "So... your girls huh?"

Ben flushed a little, of course they had seen his outburst. It explained why Mal wasn't after Chad anymore, and why they had been waiting for him outside the nurse's office.

Evie meanwhile was beaming, her voice dreamy. "It was so romantic."

"Yeah, especially the way you clocked Chad in the jaw. That was awesome." Mal supplied. "You see E?" The fairy tilted her head back to look at Evie out of the corner of her eye. "That right there is romantic."

The only response from Evie was a roll of the eyes. Along with a muttered "if only I had a pillow right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one to me seems a little... off, but it was supposed to be added onto the last chapter so that's why I suppose. I was a little worried the word count wouldn't let it stand on its own but I was wrong. Also, due to my trip, I didn't want to go so long without an update.
> 
> If there is any particular type of scene you readers would like to see, make sure to let me know. Suggestions and especially reviews are always more appreciated than I have words to express.
> 
> Still working on whether or not I'm going to do that M rated deleted scene, I would like a bit more feedback before I decide to do that. Either way it's a ways off.


	8. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this blasted thing from scratch (after hitting about 1600 words) over three times before I finally got something I felt was halfway decent, this one just wouldn't come out right no matter how hard I tried. Doesn't help I feel like I'm way behind on giving you all an update.
> 
> Ever since I mentioned it in chapter 1 I knew this was coming at some point but I'm only now getting to the idea. Bonus points to Quinn+Siddel, who in a comment last chapter asked about meeting Ben's parents. Little did you know that I was planning just that. 
> 
> I hate to say it everyone, but I'm running out of ideas. So unless something changes, like I get more inspiration or some more suggestions, we are approaching the end. But we're not there yet, so here we are for another round.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ben was starting to seriously wonder how the hell he got himself into situations like this one. An obscure part of his mind told him that it was Mal and Evie's fault, but that sliver of himself was silenced immediately.

It may have been partially their fault, but Ben was the one who agreed to their triad relationship. So the blame should be laid more at his door if he had anything to say about it.

Then again, what did he and the girls do wrong? Absolutely nothing in Ben's eyes.

Whether or not blame belonged to anyone was irrelevant. What did was the fact that Ben was currently standing at a table, flanked on either side by a mildly frightened Evie and an almost growling Mal. On the opposite side sat Ben's mother Belle, whom was looking just as worried as Evie. But the true focus of Ben's current attention was his father Adam. The Beast himself had stood up to his full towering height with a snarl, his full ire directed at a single person.

Ben.

Ben knew it had to happen eventually. Not like his parents weren't going to come back from their trip for the rest of his life. Once they were done they'd return and live the rest of their days out of the spotlight but still somewhat close to their son. But the former King Beast and Queen Mother Belle were not supposed to be back for another several months.

At least that was when their second honeymoon was over. There was always the chance they would just pop in for a visit out of thin air. Kinda like what they were doing now.

While Ben was delighted to see his beloved parents again, he would have appreciated a little more warning next time.

Maybe then he would have had some kind of strategy planned for this type of thing.

The day started out simple enough. As part of Ben's daily school routine, he was up a early to meet his girlfriends so that he could escort them to their first class of the day before going on his own day.

Mal would brush Ben off with an offhand comment about not needing a babysitter but would make no move to dissuade him. If she held his hand while they walked, Ben would pretend not to notice, even though he knew what she really thought of his actions.

Evie was the opposite of their girlfriend. Where Mal would pretend, Evie wouldn't hesitate to show her delight, always lighting up with a brilliant smile and giving a curtsey with full dramatic flair. Instead of holding his hand, Evie would keep her arm linked with Ben's like he really was escorting her. Just one of his girlfriends smiles made all the effort of being up early all the more worth it.

Ever since his punching out Chad on her behalf, Evie had become much more affectionate. She always was, especially with Mal, but Ben could tell she had been holding something back. It was almost as if she had some kind of doubt about Ben but had dropped the act when she saw he was the real deal.

Something about Evie was bothering the young king though. While she was indeed more open toward him, Ben couldn't shake the feeling he didn't know where they were going. He loved Mal dearly, no doubt about that, and would one day marry the daughter of Maleficent. If she said yes of course, and if she did, Mal would rule Auradon at his side.

But where did Evie fit into all that? The feelings for Mal were undeniable, for both Ben and Evie. But how did Ben feel about Evie herself? Yes she was his girlfriend, but he had accepted their offer so as to not upset Mal.

Evie had a charm all of her own though. While she was certainly different from Mal, she was no less exotic either. Both being from the Isle of the Lost made them so very different from girls here in Auradon. And it certainly wasn't the first time Ben had that thought about the pair.

Would Auradon even accept their king marrying two girls? Would Evie also be queen? Or if that wasn't allowed, what would that make Evie to he and Mal? And if the three did marry, what would the people say about being ruled by two former villains? One being the daughter of Evil Queen no less.

What were the girl's thoughts on the future?

If he was honest with himself, Ben was a little scared to ask what his girls' thoughts on the subject. It would be smart to talk it out with them to at the very least clear the air but being king of Auradon didn't make him immune to worry.

Ugh, too much bogging Ben's head down.

"See you later Ben." Evie graced her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her class. Mal gave him a hug before following their girlfriend.

Waving goodbye, Ben let out a sigh. Perhaps it would be best to just suck it up and just spit it out next time he got the two of them together.

There was the possibility Ben was taking things a little too fast. They were all three still quite young, with their whole lives ahead of them. Maybe give it some more time before any thoughts of marriage and the future.

All four of the kids from the isle had a hand in teaching Ben to more enjoy the here and now. He could practically hear in his head what Jay would say if he had any hints of what Ben was thinking. "Dude, you have not one, but two hot girlfriends, just enjoy it".

"Hey Ben! Wait up!" Later Ben would realize the true nightmare part of the day began when Lonnie came searching for him.

"What happened?" The last time someone came hunting him down like this, Carlos had gotten into a fist fight with Chad. "Did Jay forget to put something back again?"

While the son of Jafar had set aside his old thievery attitude, he still did it on occasion. Not to take anything of value mind you, but just because he could. "To keep my skills sharp" as Jay put it. Anything he took would magically find its way back to wherever it was when taken. The owners wouldn't always find out their stuff was ever gone in the first place.

Two weeks back, Jay accidentally lost a silver brooch he had swiped. The girl he stole it from had been frantic to find it. Ben only found out later that Jay had taken the precious item and completely forgot he had taken it due to a tourney game that night. He didn't let it show all that much but he was beside himself when he discovered he still had it.

The girl had been surprisingly accepting when Jay offered her his sincere apology, everyone else... not so much. As per the rule, Ben had been alerted there was an incident.

Lonnie laughed, no doubt remembering the same thing Ben was. "No no, nothing like that. Fairy Godmother asked me to come tell you you're needed in her office. Somebody important here to see you, no idea who though."

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. Sounds like more kingly business than personal. Welcome to being king of Auradon. "Okay, guess I better go see what's going on."

Arriving at the headmistress' office, Ben expected everything from an uprising of the mermaids, to Maleficent having escaped her heavily guarded terrarium. What he didn't see coming was the fact that it was not Fairy Godmother who was summoning him, but his mother.

"Ben darling!" The Queen Mother Belle greeted her son with a tender embrace. "It's so good to see you again."

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you and dad were on vacation?"

"We are, but we had to make a quick stop back here. In fact, your father and I need to have a talk with you." Belle turned somber for a moment. "You and Mal both actually. It's important."

Judging by the way she referred to Mal meant whatever it was they needed to tell him must have been something about his relationship to his girlfriend. This made Ben realize neither of his parents knew Evie was part of the dynamic as well.

At least Evil Queen wasn't considered the worst villain in all history, unlike Maleficent. Ben's parents would surely take him being with her a little better than they did Mal right?

That was what Ben repeatedly told himself until he remembered Evil Queen duped a king into loving her so that she could steal his kingdom for herself... Ben knew Evie wasn't like that but that didn't mean his parents shared that viewpoint.

"Mom... there's something you really should know." If Ben could tell his mother before his father found out it would definitely soften the blow to a degree.

Aww who was Ben kidding, he was doomed.

Belle looked over at the clock on the wall before frowning. "Sorry dear but I need to go meet your father back home. I'm actually here to invite you and Mal over to dinner with us." Belle's lips turned back into their customary smile. " Don't worry about dressing nice or anything. Just make sure you bring Mal with you, what we have to discuss involves her."

"But mom..." Ben tried to get Belle to listen but the former queen was already heading out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure I look nice Ben?" Evie smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her skirt for the fifth time in the last fifteen seconds. Her boyfriend told her that what they wore to school was perfectly fine but for meeting Ben's parents for the first time made her feel like she was dressed in rags. Her makeup wasn't even up to snuff for such an occasion!

"You look great E." Mal answered taking Evie's hand and softly touching her lips to the back of it. Giving a reassuring squeeze in the process. Evie's heart warmed instantly at the gesture.

At the same time, Ben rubbed soothing circles into Evie's lower back. "She's right, Evie. You have nothing to worry about."

Something was telling Evie they certainly did have something to worry about, it just wasn't her looks that were the problem in question. None of them had an idea how Ben's father was going to react when he found out just who his son was dating. Adam could be either supportive or thrown into a blind rage and everywhere in between.

Evie was actually expecting the latter more than anything.

The only person they didn't have to worry about was Ben's mother. Queen Mother Belle was famous for her caring and understanding nature. If Ben told her that he loved his girlfriends, Belle would just smile and wish him the best. It was simply who she was.

That line of thinking brought up another point in Evie's mind. How did Ben feel about her? They loved Mal of course but did these feelings crossover to each other too?

Before Evie could put too many brain cells into that train of thought, they were approaching the gardens of Castle Beast. Where either ruination or acceptance was waiting in the form of her boyfriend's parents.

Evie almost laughed at this whole ordeal. It was so much like the garden picnic that led to their relationship. Only this time they were arriving as one and it was Ben's parents who about to be told instead of Ben himself. Now Ben got the chance to feel just how nervous Evie and Mal felt at the time.

The two girls had been completely unsure of how Ben would react upon finding out about them. As far as Evie had noticed, there were no same sex relationships here in Auradon. Morals and standards on the isle were a lot more lax than they were here. Between that and an overall feeling of 'I don't care' that ran rampant on the isle, a lot of things happen there that don't happen here. Both the good and the bad.

Mal had meant it when she told Ben he would have her no matter what choice he made. She and Evie had talked it over at length before meeting Ben in the gardens. Evie loved Mal too much to keep the fairy all to herself when such a thing would hurt Mal. Even though losing Mal would destroy Evie, it would all be worth it.

Steeling herself, Evie followed Ben into the clearing area where Adam and Belle were waiting. Ironically enough, it was the exact same spot they became a triad. Evie held no thoughts of laughing anymore, she was too busy having an internal panic attack.

One look at the faces of the former king and queen told Evie that they had the same confusion Ben felt when he saw Mal arrive to their first real date with Evie in tow.

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Evie repeated the two words to herself repeatedly as they exchanged pleasantries, each of the five taking a seat at the table brought out for just this event. While there was food all over its surface, no one seemed interested in any of it.

"Ben, there's something you need to know." Belle was the first one to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them like a shroud. "You're going to be seventeen in a few months."

"I know, mom. Why does that warrant a special visit?" Ben was much more blunt than normal, but that was a combination of Mal's influence and the king's own nerves acting up.

Belle and Adam shared a look. Evie knew whatever they were about to say wasn't going to be good. At least not for the three of them.

"We agreed that it was for the best that you knew about taking the throne at sixteen so you could properly prepare for it." Adam took up the conversation's mantle now. "But there is another law we haven't told you. We didn't want you to be rushed into anything."

"Now that we know where your heart belongs," Belle glanced over at Mal before continuing, "it's time you find out."

"Find out what?" Mal was getting impatient with the beating around the bush. Evie was too but was much too scared to voice it. She was happy to be ignored for the most part thus far.

So far so good...

"You have to find a queen by your seventieth birthday." Hearing the words from Belle made Evie's blood run cold.

"By find a queen, you mean like marry someone?" Ben choked out the question.

"Yes." Adam answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Who the hell makes these laws!" Mal all but shouted. "This is almost as stupid as making someone king at sixteen!"

"What happens if I don't go through with it?" Ben's hand had found Evie's knee under the table and held onto it. Evie felt like it was his way of reassuring her in some way.

"You lose the throne until you find someone." Adam explained further. "The council takes over on a temporary basis."

"Is this really the law?" Evie nearly slapped a palm over her mouth when she heard her own words.

"Yes. Why are you here anyway? This is between my son and his girlfriend." Adam's eyes on Evie pinned her to the spot. Evie was essentially paralyzed, she couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

Evie wanted to speak but her body wouldn't cooperate. How could she possibly explain to Ben's parents that she was their son's girlfriend right alongside Mal?

"Dad." Ben came to Evie's rescue, draping an arm across her shoulders. She subconsciously leaned into Ben's side, craving the feeling of protectiveness that always accompanied his embrace. "Evie is my girlfriend."

Adam was taken aback. "But I thought Mal was..."

Ben moved his other arm around Mal. The fairy was not desperate for the affection like Evie was, but in usual Mal fashion she managed to look like she was telling Adam to 'deal with it' without actually saying a word. "She is dad."

Belle had been quiet up til now. Her eyes moving back and forth between the three teens before her. It continued until she saw something the rest of them did not. "I see."

"You cannot be serious Ben." Adam's voice was already rising. "I was willing to understand Mal, but her too? Doesn't one villain girlfriend already make you look bad in the eyes of the people?"

It was not missed by Evie how Adam referred to them as still villains. Did they not suffer in their childhoods enough because of him? Did casting aside the only family any of them ever had not mean enough for Adam?

"I don't care what the people think." Ben was growing louder too. "Evie and Mal are with me."

"I won't allow it!" Adam jumped up so suddenly his chair was thrown back, his fists slamming onto the table, making most of the contents shake. Evie could have sworn she heard the wood splinter under the impact as well.

"It's my life, and I'm the king. I don't think you have a choice!" Ben yelled back, jumping to his feet as well.

Never once had Evie ever heard Ben pull rank to do anything. The fact that he was resorting to such an action reflected the gravity of the situation. While Adam lost his temper more easily, Ben was a bit more reserved. But at the same time he had the same fiery temperament, it was just harder to rouse.

After seeing what Ben did to Chad, Evie had learned the easiest way to do that was to insult, threaten, or overall say something bad about Evie or Mal. Ben's retaliation would be swift and without mercy.

"Adam." Belle placed a hand on her husband's forearm but the former king didn't seem to even acknowledge the woman's presence.

While Ben and Adam were having the mother of all stare downs, Mal's own countenance had evolved into a menacing glare. While she lacked Ben's temper, the fairy was no less protective of what she viewed as hers.

Mal's eyes had shifted into the bright emerald green that was always a warning sign she was either about to lose it, or start throwing down the magic. These days it was often both at once.

While her boyfriend and girlfriend all but prepared for battle, Evie was slowly inching away from them toward the other side of the table. If it came to blows, she would be useless in a fight. Evie had neither Mal's magic nor Ben's strength.

But what Evie could do was grab Ben's mother and pull her away from the line of fire. Something Evie knew was infinitely more important to Ben.

But it never turned into the brawl Evie was starting to expect.

Ben's head tilted down toward the table. Mal had just opened her mouth, no doubt to ask if he was alright, when Ben looked up with a leer that was quite harsh by his standards. "We've leaving."

"Ben..." Belle verbally reached out for her son but was rebuked.

"We've leaving." Ben repeated as he pushed his chair in, his eyes never once settling on his parents. He sounded almost... stone cold. Just hearing it was more terrifying to Evie than the psych up she had done to herself the whole walk here.

At this point, Evie didn't care what Adam and Belle thought when it seemed like her boyfriend needed her. When Ben turned to leave, Evie didn't hesitate to wrap both her arms around one of his. It was great comfort to Evie when he pulled her closer.

Mal followed right beside them, but not before tossing another icy glare at the former king and queen.

"Ben!" Adam yelled after them but was completely ignored. Evie would have had a few choice words for him if Ben didn't seem about to fall apart any minute.

Right now, the girls needed to take care of their boyfriend. What they learned today could be taken care of later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured, this is not the last we've seen of Belle and Adam.
> 
> If this seems a bit horrible I'm deeply sorry. This story is getting harder and harder to write with each chapter. Even after several rewrites, this one just wouldn't come out right.
> 
> The wedding will be the end of the story, the M rated bonus scene is still up in the air however.
> 
> Now, I need a bit of help. Since I am both a guy and almost despise weddings, I have no clue how one works apart from what I've seen in movies. So I need suggestions on what you all would like to see included in the whole deal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed something about the stories I write, the longer they go the more the quality suffers. So I hate to say it everyone, but we're approaching the end of the line. All that's left is a couple of chapters. Unless I get sudden inspiration or a really great idea. If I decide to do the M rated one, it will be setup in a different stand-alone story to keep this rated T.
> 
> An unknown reader also suggested a scene where the trio sleep in Ben's big bed, probably not entirely what you had in mind but wish at least somewhat granted.
> 
> Apparently I'm far from the only one who dislikes weddings. So that might be interesting when we get there.
> 
> Enjoy.

Evie didn't know why she even bothered to get her hopes up. Ben's dad was the one who locked all their parents up on the isle, bringing some back from the dead just so they could essentially be made to suffer for their crimes.

As if death was not punishment enough.

The former king of Auradon was unable to let go of old hatreds. Evie could understand if it was her mother or Jafar or someone like them he was dealing with. Their parents had done many horrible things, even to their own children no less, and would certainly deserve every bit of the bitterness Adam showed. But what had Evie and the other three ever done to them?

Oh that's right, save the kingdom from the mistress of all evil herself. An argument could be made for Mal stealing the heart of their son but that was neither here nor there.

Even after taking down Maleficent, they were often still treated with disdain. Adam was nowhere near the first person to act like this. There was also Audrey, Chad, and a long line of other 'good' people who acted anything but. Of all the ironic things Evie had heard or saw, this one topped them all.

A large part of Evie desperately wanted Ben's parents to accept her. She couldn't speak for Mal, whom probably didn't care all that much, but Evie craved that acceptance. Maybe then there would be a real parent figure in her life she could look up to.

Villains didn't exactly make for good role models, maybe if you wanted to follow perfectly in their footsteps and be evil then sure they were perfect, but not if you wanted to be on the side of good.

Instead of being happy for their son, all Ben's parents had were harsh words and borderline hatred. This applied only to Adam really but to Evie Belle was not much better. She didn't express anything akin to anger, but elected for near apathy instead. Only one time did she even try to curb her husband's rage, and try was an awful strong word for Belle's actions.

It was strange for Belle to act in such a way. Before this, Ben's mother was a little perturbed about Ben dating Mal but grew out of it quickly after they dealt with Maleficent. It was as if taking down the mistress of evil had earned the queen mother's trust.

The whole ride back to Auradon Prep, Evie mulled over this conundrum in her head. Why would Belle suddenly have a change of heart over her son's love life?

Then it hit Evie like a sack of bricks. There was only a single factor in the entire situation that stood out above all the others. One thing that didn't exist before today. One thing that could have caused Belle's reversal of opinion.

Evie.

This meeting was the first time the trio had informed Ben's parents of their relationship. Belle had been alright with Mal before because it was actually her that defeated Maleficent. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were there and tried to help, but it was Mal's magic that did all the hard work. So of course Belle would be happy with Ben dating her. The fairy was practically a hero, or at least should have been viewed as one.

Between being nearly useless against Maleficent, the reputation of her mother, and simple ignorance, Evie was all but a pariah. Certainly not someone who should be at the side of a king, especially one so kind-hearted as Ben.

It wasn't herself that had Evie concerned, it was her boyfriend. Public opinion was an important of being a king, and it went without say that keeping such a thing positive was necessary.

Even if the people didn't want to outwardly admit it, Mal had saved the kingdom. No one would ever dream of rejecting her in public, from the shadows sure, but not out in the open. Dating, no, marrying Mal would have little effect on the support of the people.

But Evie? As the daughter of a woman who lived to entrap men and steal their livelihoods, she was not someone anyone would want remotely close to the throne. Evie could already hear the accusations she was using some dark magic to twist Ben's mind to her whims. Such things would plague Ben's reign for Lucifer knows how long.

"E?" Mal's voice pulled Evie's mind from the realm of the hypothetical back to reality.

The two girls had been blindly following Ben all the way back at Auradon Prep. Evie was at least, having been lost in her thoughts. Mal was surely just as upset at the treatment of Ben's parents, but was concealing it a lot better than Ben or Evie.

At some point during their impromptu game of 'follow the leader', the young king had led his girlfriends to his personal dorm room. While Ben did seem to notice the girls were with him, he appeared mired in his own mind like Evie was.

After entering the room, Mal closed the door quietly behind them while Evie took a look around. She actually hadn't been here before, neither had Mal for that matter. It looked rather... normal. Same bed as Jay and Carlos, similar desk, albeit more cramped with paperwork and other assorted items. There was also a lot more things in the colors of Ben's family, like the curtains and bedsheets. All in all Evie would never have thought this was the dorm room of a king if Ben hadn't of led them here himself.

Evie could picture Ben refusing and special princely or kingly arrangements when he believed they were unnecessary. It would be just like Ben to want the realistic student experience. Were she in a better mood, Evie would be giggling at the thought. She settled for a small rush of affection for her kind-hearted boyfriend.

Now that Evie thought about it, Ben always came to them or their room when he wanted to see them. Never once had she or Mal come to him. In hindsight, it was a little unfair to their boyfriend. But that was an issue to think on later.

The moment he was inside, Ben had begun to pace back and forth. The tenseness in his shoulders, the clenching of his fists, all telltale signs of Ben controlling his bestial temper. That was one of the big things that separated Ben from his father. While they both had the same temper, Ben held his a lot better. Evie had a feeling if this was Adam before them right now, the previous king would already be throwing things or yelling. Ben merely paced back and forth.

At least this was a bit of an improvement over Ben's condition the whole trip back. Ever since leaving the gardens he looked like his soul had just been crushed. Hearing the rejection of Mal and Evie from his parents had affected him deeper than she realized. If Evie had her way, she would go the rest of her life without having to see that look ever again.

Now that they were in the privacy of his room, Ben had done a complete one-eighty from sad to enraged.

Evie was at a loss what to do. Should she walk over and try talking to him? If she did, how would he react? Would it be wiser to stand back and let him work out his anger? Maybe Mal would know what to do.

Too many questions for Evie.

"Ben..." Mal was the first one to act. Stepping up to Ben, she put a hand on his arm much like Belle had done to Adam earlier. But unlike Adam, whom just ignored the gesture, Ben immediately placed his hand atop hers and stopped in his tracks. A little of the tension leaving his body.

"I can't believe..." Ben started.

"I know." Mal cut him off but her voice was gentle while she kissed Ben's cheek, her forehead leaning against Ben's shoulder. Seeing Mal act so tender would have surprised many, but not Evie.

Evie watched her boyfriend and girlfriend taking mutual comfort in each other but her doubts from earlier made her unable to move any closer to join them. No matter how much Evie wanted to, her legs just would not budge. Part of her almost felt as if she was an intruder, like she didn't belong here.

Maybe Evie didn't... maybe Mal and Ben would be better off without her.

"Come on." Mal pulled on Ben's arm toward the large bed against the far wall. At Ben's almost alarmed look, the fairy erupted into laughter. "No we're not going to do that, you need a break so lay down."

It took longer than Evie thought for anyone to notice she was still halfway across the room. Mal had been so distracted by Ben she didn't notice, but Ben did. "Evie?"

Mal turned her green eyes on Evie. "What are you doing over there? Get your butt over here my princess."

"Stupid pavlovian response." Evie groaned silently under her breath as her body subconsciously reacted to Mal's order. But not before the customary shiver crept through her body. Hopefully Ben wouldn't start...

"Come on my princess."

Damn!

The young king didn't say it in quite the same way Mal did, he was more hesitant. As if concerned whether he was allowed to use such a nickname or not. Evie couldn't blame him, Mal had been using that term even long before she and Evie became a couple.

"Our princess." The wide grin Mal gave off was all the assurance Ben would ever need. Perhaps Mal was making Ben feel better, but it didn't do the same for Evie. All of her doubts were still plaguing her thoughts, but that didn't stop Evie from joining her boyfriend and girlfriend on the bed.

Ben held a hand out to her from where he was laying back against the bed's headboard. Mal was already curled up into his side with one of their boyfriend's arms loosely draped around her. Evie took the spot opposite their fairy, Ben moving his spare arm around her as well. Soon after that, Mal reached across Ben so she could take Evie's hand in hers. Giving her a kiss on the knuckles in the process.

All of this reminded Evie of the first time they cuddled as a group. Only difference was Ben had been the instigator to contact with Evie instead of Mal all but shoving them together. That and the absolute privacy Ben's private dorm room afforded.

Evie sighed softly, resting her head on Ben's chest right beside Mal's. It was nice to lay like this, the mattress could have been as hard as a board and being here with Ben and Mal would have more than made up for it.

Truthfully, Evie knew there were important matters they needed to discuss. But right now, none of them wanted to talk about it. Ben was still too upset, Mal too, and Evie completely terrified of the outcome of that talk. There was no way it was going to end on a good note, at least not for her.

Laying here in this comfy bed was all escapism to Evie, she knew they were coming to an end. It was only a matter of time until Ben cut their relationship off for the good of the kingdom. Evie knew Ben, it was not something he would want to but he would be forced to do it. It was for that very reason Evie would never be able to get angry at Ben for it. Sometimes he was just too pure-hearted.

These little moments would be lost, Evie's heart shattered into millions of tiny glass shards at the very idea of it. Even though she had never considered being in a relationship with Ben, he had proven to be quite the boyfriend. And Mal... Evie still loved her fairy with everything she had.

All Evie could do was savor the time they had left before her world came crashing down in a tidal wave of sorrow and heartbreak.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ben was still steaming about how bad his parents had disrespected his girlfriends. Parents or no, it was not something he could tolerate. But that would have to be taken care of later, there was a very important matter that he needed to take care of immediately.

This was why Ben had skipped class to pay a visit to the royal smith.

"Laddie!" Ben nearly flinched when he entered Dorn's smithy. The boisterous dwarf was always so forward that even his typical greeting could startle people. "Or is it your majesty?" Dorn gave an exaggerated bow. He always acted the part of the 'stereotypical dwarf blacksmith', which not only was that Dorn's own words, it was something he pretended to do for reasons known only to Dorn himself.

Dorn dropped the act when things got serious though, which to him was hardly ever.

"Laddie would do just fine." Ben chuckled quietly. Dorn had been with his family for many years, long enough that he was here before Ben was. The young king always humored his antics, even when he was just a prince. While he was boisterous, Dorn was one of the most cheerful people around. "But actually I'm here on business."

"Oh?" Dorn tossed into a bucket of water whatever it was he was working on. "Kings always get preference, what can I do for ya?"

"I need another one of these. As soon as possible." Ben fished a piece of paper from his pocket and handed the item to the smith. If fortune was on his side, Dorn wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Thought you had one of these already?" Dorn examined the paper before looking back to Ben. "You didn't lose it again did you?"

"That was one time Dorn." Ben smiled nervously. He'd rather not relive that particular memory. "No I didn't lose it but I need a second one. Identical to the last one, soon as you can get it done."

"How's tomorrow?"

Ben was mildly taken aback at that. "Really? That soon?"

"Young people these days." Dorn grumbled. "No faith in dwarven craftsmanship."

Ignoring the barb, Ben smiled and thanked Dorn before leaving. He was so excited he had to repress the urge to hug the blacksmith.

That was one problem now taken care of. Now to work on the multitude of other ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had other plans for this chapter but like the last one it took several rewrites. Next chapter will have the heart to heart everyone has been expecting, among other things.


	10. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's insecurities finally become too much for Evie to handle. But Ben and Mal are not willing to let their girlfriend go that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am deeply sorry it took so long to get this one out. I lost almost all my inspiration and got stuck staring at a blank page for days on end coming up with nothing. I pretty much had to go and work on other projects in a different fandom to get my inspiration back.
> 
> I realize this took a long time of waiting for, but I hope at least some of my reviewers are still along for the ride.
> 
> After a little research I found an average time for planning a wedding to be about 6-9 months. I actually didn't know that when I wrote a two month deadline into the storyline. I assumed about a year actually so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

"E? You okay?" When Evie heard her girlfriend's question, she froze. Thankfully she'd had her back turned, and Mal couldn't see her face because by some good fortune she'd decided to use her hand mirror this morning. Forcing on her most convincing smile, Evie set the magic object aside once her daily make-up was finished.

"Yup, perfectly fine." Evie responded, praying with all her might Mal wouldn't see past her deception as quickly as she normally did.

Mal turned the full force of her gaze upon the other girl. Evie could practically feel those gorgeous pieces of emerald boring straight into her soul. "If something was wrong, you would tell me. Right E?"

"Of course." Evie replied almost automatically. The sheer power behind Mal's gaze making Evie's stomach twist into even worse knots than it already was.

Mal's eyes lingered on Evie's for one of the longest moments of her life. At last, Mal's gaze softened and her lips turned up in a warm smile. "Okay, I believe you."

When Mal embraced her then, Evie's smile wasn't entirely faked. She was worried Mal would notice her girlfriend held her a little tighter than normal. But Mal hugged back just as much, not saying a word.

They hadn't actually talked it out yet, but Evie knew there was going to be a royal wedding in the near future. The usually ever observant Mal was off her game from thinking about it, that was the only reason Evie could figure out why Mal was so easily fooled.

As hard as she tried to repress the thoughts, Evie knew their wedding talk could end only one way. Mal and Ben would have to sever Evie from their relationship for the greater good. Ben could never let Evie to be queen, the kingdom would never allow it. There might be issues allowing Mal to be queen but she had a chance of acceptance. Whereas Evie didn't have a hope even if Mal wasn't in the picture, but both of them? Never in a million years.

The only thing Evie could do was savor moments like this one before they were ripped from her arms. If Mal noticed Evie clinging to her tighter than usual she didn't show it.

"Come on E, Ben's waiting for us." Mal was out of Evie's hold a lot sooner than she'd have liked. The mention of Ben was like a needle through her already breaking heart.

Evie followed her girlfriend out of the room. It was hard not to with Mal having taken hold of Evie's hand.

Now that Mal's back was to her, Evie allowed her happy facade to collapse. At least she'd been able to hold back any tears. Last thing she needed was for Mal to see her crying. Even the slightest amount of the salty liquid would ruin her perfect mascara. Mal had always been able to zero in on any flaw in her make-up like a bloodhound. It was usually done as a favor to Evie, whom couldn't stand any problem with her cosmetics. But if Mal saw any running mascara it usually meant tears, tears meant Evie was upset, and Mal would be relentless in her search for the cause.

"Hey girls." Ben's voice made Evie readopt her mask before he could see the real her. While he didn't have Mal's ability to easily see through Evie's deception yet, he shared the purple haired girl's drive to find what was wrong if he saw the slightest hint.

Lucifer help Evie if they both got wind something was up.

Ben was giving the normal hug to the two girls when something happened. As usual Mal was first, but when Evie watched them embrace something inside her snapped. The hug itself was nothing new, Ben would wrap his arms around Mal's waist while Mal's own encircled Ben's neck. It was a daily occurrence, Evie would receive a matching hold immediately after.

This time was different, it all suddenly became too much for Evie. Knowing their time was running out, watching her boyfriend and girlfriend's tender embrace, she could no longer hold herself back.

It began with a soft sniffle.

"You okay Evie?" Ben asked first.

"E?" Mal came next.

"No... no no no." Evie muttered beneath her breath. Her eyes were already welling up with tears she couldn't stop for long. This couldn't be happening. She can't break down here, not in front of Mal and Ben.

"I... I..." Evie tried to speak, but a sob broke loose that she tried to cover with a hand to her mouth. It wasn't long before a single wicked tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, no doubt trailing a line of devastation to her make-up but Evie barely noticed.

"Evie?" Ben had moved closer and was reaching for her but Evie retreated as if burned. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Ben and Mal, or Evie herself.

More tears had joined their fellow as they descended Evie's cheeks. She had completely abandoned her attempts to hide her crying, the girl was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't even get enough breath to make a single sound that wasn't weeping.

Evie did the only thing she could do.

Run.

"E!" Mal called after her, giving chase with Ben right at her heels. But Evie couldn't let them see her like this, she needed to get away.

Evie wasn't very athletic, she never was, but today she pushed herself far harder than ever before. All her mind could think about was how badly she needed to get away.

Her mind was so distracted, she rounded a corner and ploughed right into a surprised Carlos. The boy was knocked clear from his feet with a yell while Evie only slightly stumbled but regained her footing within a few steps.

Evie was so far gone that she didn't even notice she had knocked Carlos down, who was shouting after her. Not in anger, but in worry much like Mal and Ben. But Evie didn't hear him, she couldn't.

Escape, it was all her head would let Evie think about.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was able to easily recognize the sound of Carlos' voice when Evie turned the corner. It was his hope that their runnaway girlfriend would either stop to help him or would be slowed enough for Mal and himself to catch up to her.

Unfortunately they had no luck, Evie had just shoved Carlos off his feet by accident and continued her flight. Something was obviously wrong, but Ben had underestimated just how serious it was. Crying and running away from he and Mal were one thing, but not helping a fallen Carlos? Seeing as how the boy was viewed as their little brother, something must be horribly wrong with Evie.

While Mal stopped to help Carlos back to his feet, Ben continued the chase only to lose her at a different hallways intersection. The girl could have ran anywhere in the school, blindly running around wasn't going to work. They needed a plan.

"Carlos you alright?" Ben came running back to the pair.

"Just fine, what's going on?" Carlos dusted himself off, no injuries showing at all.

"Evie ran away. Carlos?" Mal was already taking charge as she often did, the boy was at attention immediately. "Get Jay and search the east and west ends of the campus. I'll take the north and Ben will do south."

"Yes ma'am." Carlos saluted before sprinting away to find their resident former thief.

Ben had taken one step toward the south end of the school when Mal's voice stopped him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To find Evie?" Ben hadn't meant it as a question but it came out that way.

"Nuh uh." Mal grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled him along behind her. Unsure what she was thinking, Ben followed blindly along. "You're coming with me."

Shouldn't we split up to cover more ground?"

"We don't need to, I think I know where she went." Mal answered.

"Then why send Carlos and Jay on a wild goose chase?"

"So they feel like they're helping, it's best if we're the ones who find her." Mal didn't slow her pace, but she did look down biting her lip softly. Ben knew that look, the one that said 'I think I know the problem but I also think it's my fault'.

Ben had to quicken his own step to catch up to his girlfriend. "Mal?"

Mal knew Ben had picked up on some of her subtle nuances, he was no fool. "Something was off about her this morning, but I couldn't place it." Mal groaned pressing her lower palms to her closed eyes. "I should have said something when I had the chance."

"No point in beating ourselves up over it now, let's find her then go from there." Ben patted his girlfriend on her lower back. Mal threw a tiny smile his way before shifting her countenance into one of determination.

As they made their way through the halls, Ben began to recognize the path they were taking. Before he could inquire about it, Mal spoke up. "She would never go to Jay and Carlos' room, too high a chance one of the boys would be there. Our room is too obvious, but she's not entirely in her right mind. There's only one place where it is almost guaranteed to be empty and private." Mal explained.

"But why my room?" Ben didn't understand. "She could hide anywhere in the school. There's certainly enough places."

"Like I said, she's not in her right mind. She probably thinks your place is the last we'd ever look, but at the same time I think, even if she doesn't realize it herself, she wants us to find her."

"But couldn't she just double back to your room?"

"That is exactly why if she isn't here, we're going there next." Mal had stopped at the door to Ben's room and pressed her ear to the wood. Ben joined her when she motioned him over. When he copied Mal's actions, he could hear muffled sniffling coming from the other side of the barrier.

'She's here', Mal mouthed the words. 'Ready?'

Ben's only answer was a nod as he reached for the knob. Turning it slowly and silently, the duo opened the door as quietly as they could manage. The room was exactly as he had left it such a short time ago, but had gained an addition in the form of a crying Evie on his bed.

Their girlfriend sat toward the back of Ben's bed, knees pulled closely to her chest and face buried between them. The sobs were dampened but each one was like a punch to Ben's stomach. Mal fared no better, the usually more reserved fairy looked every bit as pained as Ben hearing the sound of Evie's sorrow.

Creeping forward, Ben and Mal moved into the room closing the door behind them. Mal placed what Ben was assuming to be a locking spell on the door so their girlfriend couldn't escape again.

"Evie?" Ben spoke as gently as he could as not to startle the poor girl. He and Mal had advanced all the way to the bedside before making themselves known.

Despite Ben's attempts otherwise, Evie's head shot up and her whole body jumped at his voice. The girl was a mess, that much was painfully obvious. The tears she cried had wrecked havoc on her precious make-up, her mascara running in rivers down her face. Ben was really glad he didn't have any mirrors in his bedroom, Evie would likely faint if she could see her current state.

The fear of seeing her girlfriend and boyfriend was evident in her eyes but Evie remained rooted to the spot much like a deer in the headlights.

"You can't be here." Evie croaked, voice hoarse from crying.

"Why not? It's my room." Ben smiled somewhat with his poor attempt at a joke to diffuse some of the tension. It of course was an abysmal failure. He did take some solace in the fact that he was getting her to actually talk instead of another attempt to run away.

"I can't take anymore of... this!" Evie motioned to Ben and Mal both. The former two looked at each other in confusion until Mal's eyes widened in terror.

"Are you... breaking up with us?" Now Ben was horrified. In all the time they had known each other, Ben hadn't heard her confident voice crack like that.

"I don't want to!" Evie screamed, her body moving across the bed until she was on her knees in front of Ben and Mal. Ben pretended he didn't see Mal jump at their girlfriend's yell. "But I don't have a choice." Evie degenerated into more sobbing, her arms wrapping around herself with head tilted to look at the floor.

They needed to get through to the distraught girl, so Ben took a chance. With Evie looking away, he reached a hand up and placed it on her shoulder. Her reaction was instantaneous, but when her eyes lifted, it wasn't sadness or misery Ben saw in them.

It was rage.

"You!" Ben wasn't the only one taken aback at Evie's declaration, or at the impact of Evie's hand against his chest. "Why do you have to be so kind... so perfect... so loving!" Evie enunciated each word with a strike against Ben. But with each one, Evie moved closer, making Ben subconsciously step back.

"E what are you..." Mal's attempt to get a word in was as bad a failure as Ben's joke a little bit ago.

"Why do you have to be the world's perfect boyfriend!" Evie landed another blow against Ben but all the hits had been halfhearted at best. Evie wasn't trying to actually hurt him, she could if she wanted but that wasn't the point she was trying to make. If there even was one.

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect but I try to be a..." Ben stopped short when Evie all but collapsed against him, her body wracked with a fresh wave of sobs. She curled herself into his chest grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. Completely at a loss, Ben did the only thing he could think of. He moved his arms around the girl and pulled her close, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back.

Evie's crying didn't stop, but it did weaken. Mal was about to get closer when Evie next words stopped everyone cold.

"Maybe if you weren't so perfect... I wouldn't love what I can't have." Evie sniffled, pressing her nose into the crook of Ben's neck, as if to hide.

Ben's fingers had moved up to Evie's blue locks to run through them when he stopped partway through her hair. He had told Mal he loved her, and Mal had said the same about both he and Evie. But it was words Evie and Ben had never spoken to the other.

Were their predicament any less serious, Ben would have slapped himself. Only now was he remembering the small box in the pocket of his jacket. He had been waiting for the right time but he understood now the source of Evie's mood. There might have been better times, but Evie needed this right now.

Gently prying Evie off of him, Ben held her at arm's length but still close. From the look of horror on her face, she was only now realizing what she had just confessed. Thankfully, she didn't try to move away. Ben reached into his pocket to pull out the box, Mal looked on curiously but stayed silent. Evie's own orbs were watching Ben closely but she didn't say a word.

If Ben was correct in his assumption, this was going to solve a lot of problems in one swing. Opening the tiny container revealed a golden ring with a beast head, the match of the one worn on Mal's own hand. Evie either couldn't, or didn't try to, stifle her gasp. Her petite hands flying up to cover her mouth.

Ben took Evie's left in his own, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Ben had to admit, Dorn did good work . The piece was a perfect fit.

No words were spoken by the young king, he let his actions speak in their place. Raising Evie's left hand, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. It was a gesture he had done for Mal the day he gave her his original ring, but he knew she wouldn't mind it being repeated for their beloved Evie.

All the while Evie's mouth hung open like a fish out of water. Mal, having grown tired of standing off to the side, came up behind Evie. Taking their girlfriend's hand in her own left, Mal raised it so all three could see both golden rings. One of Mal's finger, the other on Evie's.

"We match." Mal's grin outshone a thousand suns.

"But... but what about..." Evie began but it was Ben's turn to interrupt.

"The kingdom will just have to deal with it." Ben knew from the look on Evie's face he had hit the nail on the head. "I get to choose, not them. And I choose the two of you. You're mine."

"Mine." Mal repeated from Evie's other side.

It was difficult to tell if Evie's tears were still those of sadness, or if they had turned to those of joy. Either way, Ben knew the girl badly needed to be held. Mal must have had the same thought because they both encircled the weeping girl in their arms at the same time, sandwiching her tightly between them both.

"Just think my princess..." Mal whispered in Evie's ear, but Ben could hear from the close proximity. "You get to plan that dream wedding you've always wanted."

Ben's parents would no doubt have a planner already hired but this was a way better idea. Mal might have never thought about weddings and marriage before, but Evie had to have years of thoughts and ideas. Ben could only imagine what the girl would have dreamed up.

"Really?" Evie sniffled but her lips had tilted up into the faintest of smiles.

"Absolutely." Ben nodded like giving a royal decree. He decided right then and there that whatever Evie wanted, Evie was going to get.

While Evie began to sprout off a fraction of the ideas she'd saved up over the years, Mal looked around her up to Ben. Even the coldest heart would have melted into goo at the fond look the fairy was giving him.

'I know', Ben mouthed. 'I Love you too Mal'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding I do will be based on what I've seen in movies, an extra dash of improvisation, and (thanks to one of my readers) maybe some more pagan elements. Such as the fairy godmother doing the ceremony among other things.
> 
> I'm pretty much completely winging it and making it up as I go. But one important question, would you all like to see a big wedding, or a smaller one with just friends and family?
> 
> Let me know how I did, and if people are still reading this.


	11. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Evie and Mal have an unexpected guest, Ben goes to Fairy Godmother with a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must admit I was surprised I got so many reviews after being away for so long. Thank you all so much. Well anyway, here we are for another chapter. Just this one and one more left then our story comes to an end.
> 
> Enjoy.

"If you keep smiling like that, your face will get stuck E."

"Don't care." Evie replied, not peeling her eyes away from her current sewing project. It was common knowledge Evie could almost literally sew with her eyes closed, but their wedding clothes warranted her undivided attention. Nothing could pull Evie's focus away from her work.

Except one of her fiancés of course.

"Well I like my princess looking happy, it wouldn't be so bad." Mal was working on a project of her own across the room.

Ever since Ben's unorthodox proposal a couple days before, the three had accelerated their wedding plans. They only had a couple months after all.

Since everyone thought Evie would have all kinds of ideas for a wedding, she was made the planner without question. Always wanting to make his girls happy, Ben gave her a blank check along with the full authority of the crown. Meaning whatever Evie wants, Evie gets.

Contrary to popular belief, Evie had no interest in some large wedding with hundreds of near faceless people. Such a thing was the dream of Evil Queen, not Evie. Since Evie was finally being married to Mal, something she always imagined but never thought would happen, she wanted to make it more of a personal experience with only close friends and family.

With such a small guest list, Mal was hard at work making personalized invitations for the event. They could have just made generic ones but Mal wanted to contribute something to the overall event. Evie would never fault her for it, but Mal didn't have much to add. Ben funded the wedding and reception, Evie planned it all and made their dresses and Ben's suit, but Mal had nothing she could do. The specially made invitations were her way of using her artistic skills and still feel like she was a part.

"Don't forget, we still have to talk to Lonnie later." Mal finished another invitation and added it to her stack, flexing the fingers of her no doubt sore drawing hand.

"Yup, do you think she'll say yes?"

Mal looked up with a raised eyebrow. "We're talking about the same person right? Lonnie? Mulan's daughter?"

"Um, yes."

"Duh she'll say yes you dummy." Mal rolled her eyes returning to her artwork.

Evie was about to say something else when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in." Evie called out, not pausing in her sewing.

"Good afternoon Mal, Evie." Of all the people Evie could have expected to show up in their room, the former queen of Auradon was not on that list. Evie was caught so far off guard, she nearly missed a stitch on Mal's dress.

"You." Mal didn't even try to hide her resentment toward the older woman. The fairy had yet to forgive her for the way Ben's parents treated them when their relationship came to light. It hadn't helped matters that the former king and queen had sprung the whole 'you need to be married in a few months' thing on Ben. Come to think of it, Evie hadn't forgiven them either for that either. Nobody made the people Evie cared for, let alone those she loved, upset.

The only reason Mal hadn't spelled them at the time had been because they were still Ben's parents. Evie had been rather proud of her fairy that day. Mal could sometimes have a temper but she held it in check rather well. Unless you messed with Ben or Evie, in that case Mal wouldn't hesitate to unleash full magical wrath that would make Maleficent herself jealous.

Unlike the girls, he was still on decent terms with his family. Belle and Adam were still Ben's normally loving parents. Evie wouldn't have been surprised if Mal threw a teeny tiny curse at them, had Evie not been going through her own emotional problems at the time she might have even asked Mal to do so. Probably for the best everyone got out of that situation hex free.

Mal had actually made invitations for Ben's parents already as a form of peace offering, mostly for Ben's sake. Evie would have liked to have her mother there but even if they were on speaking terms, Evie doubted she'd be able to show. Maleficent would be present, albeit in lizard form in a cage.

On one hand, Evil Queen would be ecstatic her daughter was getting married to Ben. Evie could hear the voice now, "Oh Evie dear! You're marrying a king! Now you'll be a queen with a big castle, how wonderful!".

On the other side, she would be appalled she was getting married to Mal. Their relationship was something that was always kept secret from everyone except Jay and Carlos. It was bad enough Mal was Evie's best friend, if her mother found out they were lovers as well there would have been hell to pay. The bitter rivalry between the two biggest players on the island was something Evie doubted would ever go away.

While it did sting a little that Evie couldn't have her own mother at her wedding, it was a sacrifice Evie was willing to make for their relationship. If Evil Queen wouldn't approve of them, then it was her problem now Evie's. At least Maleficent, and maybe Belle and Adam, would be there so it wasn't' all bad.

"Did you want something?" Evie kept her voice calm and unthreatening, even adding in a mild smile, despite wanting to shove this woman out the door. It was best if Evie did the talking for herself and Mal. Evie doubted her fairy would be able to keep the malice from showing.

"I... wanted to apologize." Belle began, nervously shifting in place and moving around a large box she had tucked under one arm. "You were treated unfairly and I should have done more to calm my husband down."

In Belle's defense, Evie wondered if there was any way she could have lessened Adam's rage.

"Sure, but you still threw us all under the bus." Mal grumbled from her bed resuming her drawing. Evie shot a glare her way but it was ignored by Mal.

There was no way Belle didn't hear the fairy but she took no notice of the barb. "I think certain revelations threw us all for a loop that day. No reason to dwell on it."

Evie knew Mal was going to have something to say to that so she spoke before her girlfriend could. "What's with the box?"

"It's a present for both of you." Belle brought the flat white box to the table Evie was using to hold her sewing machine. At the word 'present' Mal's head perked up in curiosity.

Belle waited until Mal joined them at the table before opening the package. What was inside briefly took Evie's breath away. A dress the color of golden honey, a stray beam of sunlight struck it making the fabric shine with an almost magical sparkle for a brief moment.

Evie had never seen this dress in person but knew exactly what it was.

"Is that..." Mal stared on in astonishment. She didn't much care for 'girly' things but even Mal knew the significance of this item.

"It is." Belle nodded, fingers slowly tracking over the material. The ghost of a smile tugging at the older woman's lips. "I held onto this for my future daughter in law, but I didn't expect to have two." Belle sent a rueful smile toward both girls. "I wish I had something for both of you but this will have to do."

Evie was speechless, so much so that she completely missed what Belle just said. "I'm sorry what?"

Belle laughed quietly. "I said I've seen some of your handiwork, I'm sure you can do something with it."

Shoving aside her shock and wonder, Evie let the seamstress part of her brain take back control. The sizing for this dress was very specific to Belle when she was younger. Around Mal and Evie's age but a little older maybe. It would be highly unlikely either of them could just wear it without a lot of modification. Not to mention it somewhat threw off the color scheme Evie was designing for the three of them. Ben would be fine but not for Mal or Evie if one of them wore a full gold dress.

An idea sprang to Evie then, it would be perfect for her plans but Belle's dress wouldn't survive the process. At least not in the form it had now. The idea made Evie sick to her stomach.

"I see you've already figured something out." Belle smiled. "It's yours to do with what you want."

"But..." Evie couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to do, but even if she could Belle was having none of it.

"No." Belle held up a hand to silence Evie. "I said to do with it what you what. Personally I can't wait to see what you make of it." Evie didn't know if she was reassured by that statement or more freaked out than she already was.

Belle was about to leave when Mal stopped her. "Wait."

Evie and the former queen watched as Mal moved over to her pile of finished invitations. Evie couldn't see what was on them, but two were handed to Belle. If the look on Belle's face was any hint, Mal had outdone herself.

"Just make sure you're there." Mal would never tell Belle she had accepted her apology, but this was Mal's way of doing just that.

Belle's smile grew brighter, if that was possible. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once their visitor was gone, Mal took one look at her unfinished pile of wedding invitations and cringed. "Yeah... I think I need a break."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Ben, come on and have a seat. You wanted to see me?" The Fairy Godmother was her normal cheerful self when Ben came to see her at her school office.

Now that Ben was king, many would refer to him as 'my lord' or 'your majesty'. Sure he was king and such titles came with the territory, it was just annoying when people Ben was always so close to would call him such things. That's why it warmed his heart when Fairy Godmother would always call him by his name instead of some lofty title.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about some things." Ben's nerves were acting up leaving him unable to actually sit still for any extended period of time. Seeing as how there was no point in trying to sit down, he stood beside the chairs with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah, had a feeling this was coming." The elder fairy smiled knowingly and stood up from her desk taking a new perch in front of it. "Is this about Mal?"

"In a way." There was no need to worry, at least that was what Ben kept telling himself. There was a reason Fairy Godmother doubled as both Auradon Prep's principal and councilor.

"Let me guess, you're here wondering how fairy weddings work?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ben dear, I'm older than I look ad I've seen a lot in my time." Fairy Godmother motioned for Ben to continue whatever he wanted to say.

"So you know about me, Mal, and Evie?" At The Fairy Godmother's nod, Ben continued. "We know Mal is a fairy but me and Evie don't know if that means things are different or not. Mal herself doesn't even seem to know."

"Yeah, not for the first time I see that Maleficent neglected to teach her daughter certain things. She put too much stock in 'how to be evil' lessons instead of things about her own people." Fairy Godmother frowned for a moment before brightening back up. "So what exactly would you like to know?"

"Are fairy weddings any different than normal ones?" It was the burning question being wondered by both Evie and Ben both. Evie would be here for this but she was busy working of their wedding clothes and other planning so Ben volunteered to come alone.

"Yes and no." Fairy Godmother began. "Firstly, fairy's are different than humans in more reasons than physical ones. For starters we don't love like humans do. Many times it's only one and that's it. Humans can fall in and out of love but for a fairy it's not so fluid."

"But what about..."

"If I had to guess, since Mal is only half fairy it's not quite the same for her. Or perhaps what the three of you have is just that special. Now as for your original question, the wedding itself is pretty similar. But the difference comes in what is called 'the bonds of matrimony'. A normal wedding has this as more of an abstract concept."

"Different how?"

"As you know, we fairies are creatures of magic. A fairy wedding follows the same pattern as a normal one but the bonds of matrimony are more literal than figurative. Because a fairy only marries once, the two are bound together in magic. It's... you could say it's a ritual of sorts built into the ceremony.

"But there are three of us, not two."

"The binding can be done with three, it just requires a slight deviation in the words. Just because it hasn't been done before, doesn't mean it can't be done at all."

Being married was one thing, but being magically married for most likely forever was another. That train of thought lasted less than a second before Ben decided there was nothing wrong with being with his girls forever. He didn't know for sure, but part of his was confident Evie or Mal thought the same.

But there was one thing Ben still needed to ask. "Does that mean you could do it?"

Fairy Godmother folded her hands in her lap with a kind of smile often seen only on mothers or grandmothers. "I would be honored to perform it."

Not knowing what else to say, Ben thanked her and started to take his leave when he was stopped by Fairy Godmother.

"Ben, you three do understand what this will mean? You can't just decide suddenly it's over and walk away. I guess it all boils down to a single question- do you love Evie and Mal?"

The question was one that was posed to Ben before, not only by others but it was one he had asked himself on several occasions. He always had the same answer but this time the query had a greater meaning behind it. It was easy to say you loved someone, it was a whole new deal to willingly leash yourself to not one, but two people forever. Even with that in mind, Ben already knew what his answer was.

"Absolutely, with all my heart." Ben's answer was instant and without hesitation.

"Good answer Ben, good answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left, the wedding itself. Let me know what you all think.


	12. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Evie, and Mal's big day has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the wait, I've been recently getting situated in my new apartment so finding time to write this thing out in one go has been impossible.
> 
> So here we all are, we've come to the end of the line my dear readers. I think this might be the longest chapter of this story yet, more importantly I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> Kimonhon- you asked if I was using book or movie verse for this. If I remember right, they're both the same, one just happens before the other. You also asked about Snow White, yes she was suppossed to appear earlier in the story to give advice to our lovebirds. I felt it was better for them to learn on their own, but don't worry, she does appear here. 
> 
> I think of this whole story like a what-if, for those who read the book you know about the party Mal wasn't invited to. It was such a big event that shaped the childhoods of Mal and Evie. Fascinating how one changed event could have such big changes.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Feeling nervous yet?" While Ben straightened his tie in the mirror, Jay came up to his side throwing an arm around the king's shoulders. The son of Jafar was in a nearly matching suit, but not quite equally made and with less colors.

It had been a bit of a surprise how easy it was to convince Jay to dress so nicely for the occasion but considering the fact he was both the best man, and the one to give the girls away, it made sense.

It saddened Ben somewhat that neither of his fiancés had someone remotely resembling a father figure, not just one that was unavailable but one in the whole world. Evie and Mal had no one. All it took was one look at Jay to smash that thought to pulp. He might as well have been their older brother, who better to do it than him?

As for the best man part... Ben didn't realize just how few real friends he had. Oh sure everyone clambered all over each other to be friends with the future king of Auradon, but how many wanted to be friends with Ben?

That was what he liked about the four from the isle. There were no masks, at least not anymore. If they accepted you as one of their own, they meant it. Who'd have thought former villain kids could be the most loyal friends a person could ask for. One of the great mysteries of life.

"Actually I feel pretty good." Ben answered taking a deep breath. It was not every day you magically bound yourself to someone for probably forever, naturally that would come with a little trepidation. But if Ben had to pick one, or two people, to be tied to, it would be his girls.

"Ha. Let's hope it stays that way." Jay smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on the arms of Ben's suit. "Eh you'll be fine your king beastliness."

Much in the way the trio had tried to hybridize their wedding with both human and fairy elements, Evie had done something similar with their wedding clothes. Each of them was represented by a color, Ben's was his family colors of blue and gold, while Evie was also Blue, but Mal was purple.

Ben's suit was the simplest of the three. One of his traditional blue suits with gold thread spun into the edges of the fabric, all hand made by Evie of course, with a purple vest and tie in the exact shade of Mal's hair.

Adding extra flair, the vest had Ben's family crest beast threaded on one side with gold while the other held a matching golden dragon. But the two animals were not roaring at each other, instead they looked almost... peaceful. Only Evie could create a picture of a happy dragon and lion using only thread.

Not for the first time Ben wondered if the queen was allowed to be the royal tailor.

The girls' dresses were another matter. Ben hadn't been allowed to see them but he somehow knew Evie was going to go all out if Mal let her. Which was a given because when Evie turned up the charm there was no force either man or fairy could muster to defeat her.

Evie was certainly going to get what Evie wanted.

"I still think we shouldn't have skipped the bachelor party." Jay scowled, lord only knows what he would have planned for such an event.

"Yeah, sorry, being king keeps me busy." Ben yet again fiddled with his tie, okay maybe he was a little nervous.

"With those two, oh you'll be busy alright."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking I can skip the threatening." Jay backpedaled fast but Ben hadn't heard clearly what he said anyway.

"Threatening? What for?" Ben glanced at Jay in the mirror.

"You know the whole shovel talk thing? Don't tell me you never heard of that."

"I know what that is but why skip it?"

"Dude, one's got a deep knowledge of how to poison apples and the other is a magic packing fairy taught from the cradle how to be cruel and evil. You break either of their hearts there won't be enough left of you to stuff in a tin can." Jay explained laughing, only to stop suddenly. "But seriously, be good to them."

"I can't imagine otherwise."

That seemed to satisfy Jay. "Come on, we better be heading down. They'll be ready pretty soon."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quit fussing Mal, I'm just combing it." Lonnie hands weren't batted away this time, a scowling Mal allowing the comb to pass through her purple tresses.

The fairy sat there with a pouty scowl on her face that Evie couldn't help but find adorable. Her own hair was finished already and styled but a compromise with her fiancé involved Mal's not being changed in any new or, in Mal's own words, 'crazy' way.

If they weren't both getting married, Evie and Mal would have been the others maid of honor but since neither bride couldn't hold said position, it had been a bit of a problem. It was further compounded by a lack of female friends that weren't imprisoned on the isle. Naturally the brides to be had no choice but to go to the only girl they knew who might care enough.

Lonnie.

Evie remembered quite vividly both the ear shattering squeal Lonnie had let out when asked and the bone breaking hug she gave Evie and Mal at once. Needless to say the Asian girl was ecstatic and all too happy to take the job.

"You two ready for your big day?" Lonnie finished with Mal's hair and looked over the fairy girl in the mirror.

"Absolutely." Mal answered first without the slightest hesitation. Her lips upturned in one of the biggest smiles Evie could remember seeing on her lover.

There was a time Mal's smile would be a thing of pure terror everyone on the isle was scared of. Something the promised torment and nightmares. Only Evie had ever been allowed close enough to see the deception for what it was. The real genuine smiles were reserved solely for her and her alone.

That was no longer the case. Mal wouldn't hesitate anymore to show happiness, to show how she felt. Yes, Evie was a little jealous those looks were not for her to indulge in by herself anymore but the more she thought about it the more she liked this newer Mal. Such a beautiful sight shouldn't be hid from the world.

"I bet this will shut mother up once and for all." Evie moved to stand beside her fiancé in the mirror while Lonnie moved out of the way so that the only ones in the reflection were the brides. Shifting her voice into a poor imitation of her mothers, Evie continued. "Oh Evie darling you must find you a handsome prince with a big castle."

"Yes one with so many rooms you could get lost in, with lots and lots of mirrors." Even Mal got in on it, with a impression way worse than Evie's causing all three girls to explode into fits of giggles.

"When she hears you married a king, bet she'll faint." Lonnie had never met the Evil Queen but she heard enough about her from the former villains. If all went halfway decent, she probably would never meet her.

"You beat me by one second." Mal sent a mock glare toward their maid of honor.

"Guilty as charged." Lonnie grinned with a shrug, her eyes drifting over to the nearby clock. "Almost show time, we better finish getting dressed."

Evie held a triumphant grin as she sauntered over to their closet. "I think these might be my masterpieces." Rubbing her hands together, Evie opened the doors.

Lonnie let out a low whistle. "Whoa."

Mal was struck near equally speechless. "Wow."

Looking over her shoulder, Evie revealed a smile that nearly dwarfed Mal's from moments ago. "What? It's not every day you get married to the loves of your life."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben had to admit, he liked Evie's idea of a wedding a lot more than he thought. Being the son of the king, and future king of Auradon, he had been made to attend more than a few weddings in his time.

They were always ostentatious affairs, everyone would show off their wealth and status to anyone willing to look. Guests from all over would be invited, the bigger the list the better you looked. Sometimes there could easily be hundreds of attendants.

Evie's was nothing like that.

For starters the amount of people actually there for the ceremony only numbered less than twenty. Every single one of them Ben recognized. Most were from school, a few teachers the girls liked as well as some of the people they had befriended during their time here in Auradon. Such as Doug, who had a seat in the front row reserved for being a close friend of Evie's.

Lonnie as the maid of honor was already in place opposite Ben.

Even Audrey of all people was there surprisingly. Considering all the bad blood between them this might have been an attempt by Evie to mend fences. It remained to be seen how successful that was going to be.

More shockingly, Ben's parents were in attendance. He would have liked them to be there but if they couldn't accept who he loved then it was their problem. His girls did tell him about Belle's visit and what she had given them. Ben hoped it meant they would be here, his mother at the very least, but he didn't expect his father. Hopefully he wouldn't cause a scene by objecting later during the ceremony itself.

The only remotely odd guest wasn't all that strange when the context was known. The lizard form of Maleficent sat in her cage in the front row, flanked on either side by members of the royal guard. Ben had to give Doug credit, he didn't seem the least perturbed by sitting so close to the mistress of all evil.

Then there were the decorations. Being the king and future queens of Auradon it would have been no shocker if Evie had gone all out with the place. Ben had seen everything short of literal gold used in the other weddings he'd been to. But did Evie do any of that? Nope. There were flower petals and bouquets of roses scattered everywhere with the occasional cluster of streamers and other things, all in the three colors of the brides and groom. Just simple things like this and nothing all that fancy.

Why weren't more weddings like this? Simple, and just all around homey?

Oh right, that's because many of the people of Auradon were stuck up princes and princesses that demanded nothing less. Heaven forbid they not be the center of attention.

It took much restraint on Ben's part not to laugh at how his own thoughts sounded so much like Mal just then. He certainly would have been laughing, if it wasn't for the fact he was standing at the altar about two minutes away from getting married. So he settled for grinning like a loon.

When the music began, Ben snapped himself back to attention and awaited his brides entrance.

And what a sight they were.

Evie and Mal both wore the same strapless long skirted dress with identical veils made of some type of see-through gold fabric. There were only two differences between them, the first being the change of color while the other was the position of the shimmering thread. Mal's was mostly purple, with swirls of blue perfectly mixed into it without standing out too much, both garments trimmed in the same shining gold much like Ben's suit. Evie's was the reverse with blue being the primary and purple the secondary. Ben couldn't tell if the fabric was actually sparkling or if it was his eyes playing tricks on him.

As Jay led the two down the aisle by the arm, Ben couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his fellow tourney teammate looking so proud.

"So, here you go." Being his standard blunt self, Jay took up his position as Ben's side.

Now that the brides and groom were all in place, Fairy Godmother stepped forward with wand in hand. "Join hands." The trio did so without missing a beat. "Dear friends and family, we have gathered here today..."

Ben wasn't listening to the elder fairy all that much. Not his fault the two most beautiful girls in the world were standing less than a foot away.

Now that they were closer, Ben noticed a few other things. Like Evie's tiara for example. Being his girlfriend, she could have had her pick of any piece of jewelry in the kingdom. But as far as she was concerned, all of that was trash compared to that plastic fake tiara Mal had gifted to her years ago.

Mal's hair and feet stood out too. The former was no different than her usual appearance, which led Ben to believe Mal must have bargained something to get out of Evie's 'beautification' as she once called it. The latter Ben could see poking out from beneath the bottom of her skirt. Instead of heels or other footwear Mal hated, she wore her boots. The sight brought a chuckle to Ben he was thankfully able to muffle.

Mal's hearing had been better than everyone else's so of course she heard him. When she glanced toward him the fairy sent a smile his way along with a mouthed 'love you'. Leaning closer to Mal, Evie did the same.

Something else that caught Ben's eye was the pattern sewed into their dresses. What from a distance looked like random shifts of color and golden lines was anything but. Not only did you have to be near to the girls, but they had to be standing as close to each other as they were now. Each dress formed part of an image but Ben couldn't see it in detail since he was standing beside the girls and not in front of them.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, the brides have something they would like to share." Fairy Godmother stepped back, motioning to Evie and Mal.

The brides hissed back and forth with hushed tones for a few heartbeats. What Ben could make out they were having trouble deciding who should do the talking.

"Ben, we lived our whole lives on the isle until a few months ago." Mal finally stepped up to speak for both. "For the longest time the Isle of the Lost was our home. But it wasn't until we came here, til you brought us here, we found our real home. We lived on the isle for sixteen years, but in these last few months with you we've lived more than we have in all of our time there." Ben didn't miss Evie whispering the words so Mal could repeat them. It did sound like something Evie would say. "What we mean to say is... we've never been as happy without you as we are with you. I love you." The last three words were spoken as one by Mal and Evie.

More than a few awws came from the crowd.

"I don't really know how to follow that." Ben chuckled nervously, a few snickers coming from the assembled people. " I guess all I can say is bringing you four here was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't think of anyone else I'd like to spend forever with. I love you both."

Coming back to the fore, Fairy Godmother moved on with the ceremony. "Do you, Evie, take these two to have and to hold, to love in sickness and health, through the highest of highs and lowest of lows, until the end of time?"

"I do." Evie was almost on the brink of tears as she delivered her response.

Fairy Godmother repeated herself two more times, once for Mal and Ben each. Their reply was just as sudden as Evie's.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wives." Fairy Godmother tapped each of them on the head once with her wand, a faint shower of sparks covering each in turn. As soon as they were gone, Evie and Mal's respective veils lifted by themselves.

The moment the lights vanished, Ben felt... something. It was a strange sensation he hadn't felt before but could now. Whatever it was allowed him to know Evie was about three seconds away from fainting if somebody didn't stop her. Not only did he manage to catch her, but Mal had moved to do the same at the exact same time, as if she knew too.

Most of the room exploded into cheers and applause as the trio shared their first kisses as husband and wives.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the wedding itself was private, the reception was much more open to the public. So far it wasn't being an issue. Although the brides were former villains, the groom was king. Whether it was out of respect for the wedding day or the king, or maybe even fear of Mal's retribution, no one disrupted the party.

The groom and brides had a bit of time before the first dance of the night, so they took to greeting the guests and visitors who hadn't been invited to the wedding itself.

"Evie darling!" Of all things Evie expected that night, Snow White coming up to her was not one of them.

Truth be told, Evie was so excited about the whole day, the possibility of Snow White coming hadn't even entered her mind. There was always a mild worry about encountering her step-sister whenever she was Ben's date to royal parties, but ever since the first one she'd slowly stopped thinking so much about it.

All the worry and anxiety came rushing back with the fury of an avalanche.

The closer Snow White got, the more panicked Evie became. Ben and Mal were nowhere to be found, she was on her own. If Snow White attacked her she didn't know what she'd...

Whatever thought process Evie had, that was still functioning, short-circuited when her step-sister stopped before her and kissed her on both cheeks. Gently gripping both of her shoulders in her hands, Snow White looked at her up and down. "My how you've grown! You make such a beautiful bride."

"Wha... but... you..." Evie stammered in a pathetic attempt to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. Why was Snow White being so nice to her? As far as Evie knew they were supposed to hate each other, but Evie always found it difficult to hate someone she'd never met. Didn't help that Evil Queen was the only person who ever talked about the princess.

"Something wrong Evie?" Snow White asked curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Evie at last managed to blurt out, only to mentally kick herself immediately after for sounding so rude.

"Why here for my sister's big day." Snow White smiled. "I'm sorry I missed the first part, I arrived late."

"I didn't even know you got an invitation." Evie thought she knew everyone who was coming. But it was Mal who...

Mal!

"Don't get too mad at her." Snow White either read minds, or had a spot-on inkling of what Evie was thinking. "I may have been a bit... persistent in my attempt to finally get to meet you in person."

That last part stood out to Evie. Her step-sister shouldn't have even known about her existence. "In person?"

Snow White's smile fell a little as she opened her handbag and rummaged around until she pulled out a photo. It was old, well worn, but someone had taken great pains to preserve it. It was obvious from the creases that it had been folded and unfolded many times over its life.

"That's..." Evie's voice hitched when she saw the picture.

A baby lay snuggled in a crib, wrapped in a blanket covered with designs of red apples. The crib itself was made to look like the infant was sleeping in the courtyard of a large castle. Evie had seen this particular one many times before. Back on the Isle of the Lost it still sat in a storage room of Evie's previous home.

"I got this in the mail over sixteen years ago." Snow White's gaze had yet to lift from the image. "I think our mother was trying to rub it in my face she had a daughter who was 'the fairest in all the land'."

Hearing the 'magic mirror voice from Snow White of all people was too much. Evie burst into giggles, Snow White even joining in. "Don't tell me she still does that."

"All the time." It was amazing how a common joke could lighten Evie's mood considerably. "Every day."

Folding up Evie's baby picture with loving care, Snow White returned it to her handbag. "I keep this with me everywhere I go, in the hopes that one day I'd get to meet my long lost sister. I tried before but never got anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I... petitioned King Adam and the council to take you from the isle." Snow White sounded almost ashamed. "I know it would mean taking you from your mother, but I also know how horrible it was there. Most here would like to just look away and pretend it didn't exist, not me. Not when my own sister is trapped there for a crime committed before she was born." While she sounded guilty before, the turned to rage the more she spoke. "No child should be punished for the sins of their parents."

"I think Ben agrees with you." Evie supplied.

"Indeed he does, it wasn't until he was about to be king anyone was willing to do anything. For sixteen years I was ignored and brushed off, and Ben managed it in one day." Snow White laughed softly. "But I don't care, you're here, and that's what matters."

"If they had taken me from the isle... what would you have done?" Evie had a feeling she knew what the older woman was going to say. But it would feel all the better to hear it.

"I would have raised you myself to be what you've always been to me, my baby sister."

Evie's hand's flew up to cover her mouth to hide her gasp. It felt a lot better than she thought to hear it. Now at an utter loss for words, Evie did the only thing she could think of.

She hugged her sister.

Snow White was a little surprised to say the least, but it didn't take her long to return the embrace. From over Snow White's shoulder, Evie caught sight of Ben whom had been watching the entire time.

The unspoken question was written all over his face. 'Everything okay?'

Evie smiled and nodded, her own response just as plain. 'Everything's perfect.'

Trusting in his wife's judgment, he offered her an encouraging thumbs up before vanishing back into the crowd.

"You know..." Evie began, the two sisters separating. "I'm glad you failed." At Snow White's bewilderment, Evie finished. "If you hadn't, I'd never have met the loves of my life."

Snow White laughed. "True, that's why I consider Evil Queen to still be my mother. I'd have never met my own loves without her."

At Snow White's motioning, Evie followed the direction to see several of the dwarves standing on the other side of the room. It was impossible to tell which from the distance but whichever they were waved at the pair, each trying to out wave the others.

At Evie's look, Snow White shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

It didn't take long for the dwarves to degenerate into a halfhearted wrestling match for what Evie assumed was the attention of Snow White.

Seeing this, Snow White rolled her eyes, lips already formed into a warm smile. "Looks like I'm on damage control again. I better go get my boys."

"Can we... talk more later?"

"Of course dear." Snow White gave her a final kiss on the forehead. "Now go enjoy your special day. I won't be far."

Watching Snow White go, Evie's brain was still trying to play catch-up when she was startled by a voice behind her. "Huh, I think that went a lot better than I thought it would."

Evie turned to find Mal, with the biggest triumphant grin she'd ever seen on the girl. "Did you have something to do with this M?"

Mal was about to answer but before she could the announcer came on the speaker to let everyone know it was time for the first dance of the night.

The fairy could always be interrogated later, first things first Evie had a debt to collect on.

"Remember, we had a deal M." Evie gently pushed her wife toward the dance floor with Ben. "No cheating."

"Yeah yeah." Mal grumbled taking Ben by the hand and jerking him along. It was almost humorous watching someone of Mal's size nearly dragging along an enhanced strength Ben.

Prior to the wedding when they were planning the reception, the girls agreed Mal and Ben would get to do the bridal dance first. Next would be Ben and Evie, followed by the girls.

It was a little disappointing for Evie not to get to tinker with Mal's hair or shoes for the occasion but it was a necessary sacrifice for what she was going to get out of it. One might call it a wedding present to herself and Ben.

Evie giggled at Ben's caught off guard reaction when Mal stepped into place to lead their dance. Ever the quick study, Ben looked foolish for only a second or two before matching his movements to Mal's. It was far from the first time Ben and Mal had danced together, but he had never experienced it like this. Starting Ben out with a fast one might have been a bit much but he recovered quickly enough.

Dancing was something Mal never liked all that much, if it hadn't been for the sake of making Evie happy, perhaps a desire to impress her may have contributed too, back on the isle she never would have learned it at all.

The deal between the girls had been simple, in exchange for hair and foot freedom, Mal wasn't allowed to hold back and just shuffle through the night. Oh no, she had to go all out on the dance floor. As Ben was learning the hard way, Mal was every bit as good a dancer as Evie was. She was taught by Evie herself after all, and Mal wasn't one to go half measures when it came to making someone she loved happy

The twinge of jealousy, despite Evie's attempts, could not be fully suppressed. Watching the newlywed pair moving and spin about the dance floor made Evie feel uneasy. A tiny voice in the back of her mind regularly popped up to remind her they didn't actually need her.

Before their marriage ceremony, Evie would have to clench her jaw and try her best to ignore it. But now, something had changed. Ever since she began to get a strange feeling at times like this. Watching Ben and Mal dance, Evie could somehow feel their happiness. At the same time it felt off. As if they were indeed happy, but it didn't feel right.

The song ended and the duo ended with Mal dipped low to the floor, Ben's strength easily holding her . After a performance like that, Evie found herself clapping in tandem with the gathered crowd. She'd certainly taught Mal well.

Now that it was Evie's turn, she moved out to meet them half way.

"Can I have this dance milady?" Ben held a hand outstretched for Evie to take. When she did, there was the briefest of moments when she and Mal switched places that the girls brushed up against each other. The emotions radiated off the other two in waves, waves Evie could feel. Right here and now, that hollow feeling she was getting a short time ago was gone. But when they moved away from Mal it came right back, and grew stronger the further away they went from their fairy.

They all knew they would be magically bonded, but Evie wondered if any of them actually knew how deep that connection was. How long would it last? What else could be felt from each other? All these questions slipped from Evie's mind as Ben launched her into a twirl.

Evie was already having so much fun she was losing track of time. Her and Ben's song seemed like it had only just started but was coming to a close.

"I think someone's getting excited." Ben whispered into Evie's ear when their steps brought them closer. At Evie's puzzled look, Ben motioned behind him to Mal. The fairy was drumming her fingers impatiently and was having a difficult time standing still.

Evie already knew all the visual clues from years of knowing Mal, but she didn't need to see her to know it anymore. "Can you..."

Ben nodded. "Feel it? Yeah, definitely new. She's not the only eager one."

The flush was upon Evie before she knew it. Ben was great, there was no denying that, but it was this part Evie was most looking forward to. No matter how either girl felt about Ben, their relationship with each other was still older and came before him.

"If she has to wait any longer, she'll be running over here." Ben grinned, already having noticed Mal's approach. Ben knew how the girls felt about this, he had to. If it wasn't obvious before, with their bond it was now.

Once Mal had arrived, Ben instantly stepped aside motioning for her to take his place. Before having met him, Evie didn't think someone besides Mal could be so understanding. It made Evie love him all the more.

The girls stepped closer as the song began, a slow one this time. Neither wasted any time in wrapping their arms around the others neck in a loose, yet intimate hold.

Evie was still surprised she'd been able to get this exact one. She owed Doug big time for helping to track it down. Ever since she'd added it to the list, Evie had pondered if Mal would recognize it.

One look from Mal, and Evie knew her fairy did.

"Really E?" Mal smirked, leaning in so that their foreheads could touch as they swayed back and forth. The only reason they hadn't completely forgotten the rest of the world was because they were a third short of a whole.

Evie shrugged, lips turned into a grin that mirrored Mal's. "I'm surprised you remember. It was a long time ago."

Mal scoffed. "As if I'd forget the first song we slow danced to. Nice surprise by the way."

"Did you ever think we'd get here Mal?" It was fairly rare occurrence for Evie to use her lover's full name.

"I never cared. Married or not, you're my Evie. All of this." Mal motioned to the room around them with her head. "Means nothing. I didn't need to make it official to the world. I know I have your heart, and you have mine. Always have, always will."

All Evie had in response to that was a wide eyed look. Mal was a person who preferred to let her actions do the talking for her. They'd said their 'I love yous' many times but hearing Mal say so much at once made Evie's heart skip a beat.

"But..." Apparently Mal wasn't quite finished. "I think a certain somebody managed to snag a piece of us both somehow."

Following Mal's gaze led to Ben standing at the edge of the dance floor. Jay at his side with an arm around the young king's shoulders. On the other side of Ben was Carlos, all three laughing at something Jay said.

"Our little family." Evie cooed.

"I don't know about you, but I couldn't ask for more." Mal agreed.

Hard to believe they would be queens in less than a month or so, but Evie would never stop being Mal's princess. Speaking of queens and princesses...

"Snow White?" Evie raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

It was Mal's turn to blush and look embarrassed. A rare feat to accomplish against the girl. "She actually came to me first. Snow wanted to know everything about you, I never imagined one of the prissy princesses of Auradon begging me but she did."

"So you sent her an invitation?"

"I did." Mal wasn't at all apologetic, a little guilty for going behind Evie's back somewhat, but she wasn't sorry. She and Snow White must have been communicating a lot more than Evie thought. If the fairy had even an inkling Show White's intentions were anything less than pure, she would have slammed the door in her face faster than Evie could say 'fire away'. Mal's protectiveness was the stuff of legends, and some peoples nightmares.

Like the time Chad was nearly turned into a toad. He had been uncharacteristically wise to avoid the reception entirely. Too bad, it would have been awesome to watch Ben literally throw him out of the party.

"Well thank you M." Evie gave Mal a slight peck on the lips.

Worry twisted in Evie's insides when Mal didn't respond. She still moved with the music but her eyes were blank. "Is that it?"

"Huh?"

Mal's face contorted into a devious expression. The exact one that made many flee in terror back on the isle. But to Evie it meant she had no idea what the girl was about to do next. That could be bad or good.

"M what are..." Evie's question was muffled by the press of Mal's soft lips to her own. One touch, that was all it took to scramble Evie's brain yet again. It took all her concentration to keep moving to the rhythm and not collapse into Mal's arms right then and there.

The song came to an end just as Mal pulled away for oxygen. A wicked smile gracing her lips. "Never going to get tired of that."

"W... wow..." Evie was completely floored by a single kiss. Was Mal's kisses naturally that amazing or was she using magic somehow? Eh who cares, they were for her and Ben alone.

The night continued on, all the while Evie watched the two people who had become her husband and wife. What had she ever done to deserve these two wonderful people?

"Is it strawberry?" Mal piped up with near childlike glee when it came time to cut the cake.

A laughing Ben had to pick her up beneath the arms and set her off to the side so they had room to actually do the cutting. "Yes of course we got strawberry. Wouldn't dream of getting anything else."

Good thing too, Mal's love of strawberries nearly equaled her protective instincts. As funny as it would have been, Evie would prefer Ben not to have to dodge spells flung by Mal during their wedding night.

"Oh Evie dear." Mal's voice sounded so sweet it could give someone a toothache. That really should have set off warning alarms in her head but Evie had been distracted.

Evie turned her head back to her wife just in time to take a small slice of cake to the face.

Mal howled in laughter but it became her turn to make a tactical error by thinking her wife wouldn't shoot back. Evie retaliated with a cake slam of her own to the fairy's face.

Ben no doubt tried with all he had to resist, but inevitably the chuckle got through to be heard by both girls who turned glares on him in perfect unison.

"Hey wai..." Ben never had a hope of talking his way out before Evie and Mal landed simultaneous frosting covered blows on their husband.

More than a few looked upon them like they were crazy but Carlos and Jay were both laughing so hard they were doubled over holding on to each other.

Were it under any other circumstances, Evie would be appalled at her makeup being ruined or her dress getting a smidge bit of cake on it. But Evie was still riding the mother of all happiness highs and couldn't care less.

Once they were cleaned up and Evie's makeup restored somewhat, they were about to return to their reception when Ben stopped them. "Hey can you guys stand right here for a second?"

Evie grinned and did what she was asked. It took him long enough to see it, Mal hadn't even noticed it yet. This had been her favorite part of making their wedding clothes. The casualties of her seamstress work were higher than Evie would have liked, but she knew Belle wouldn't mind once she saw the final product.

Ben had them move so that they stood side by side, hips touching. Only then did the full image on their dresses become visible. The largest part was the silhouette of an enormous dragon on its side seemingly asleep. Beside the dragon were two more silhouettes, one of a beast like creature and the third a person. The dragon lay with its tail curled around the two while the person lay between both fearsome creatures completely at ease.

"It's us." Evie explained as Ben brought them to a mirror so Mal could see it too. Fairy and king were each speechless. But words were not needed, not anymore.

Evie made dresses that were incomplete without the other. They may look spectacular, but each was still incomplete without the other dress. A perfect symbolic representation of the two girls themselves. You could not have one unless the other was there too. And that was exactly what they were, a package deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a lot harder to write than I thought. As the last chapter I keep feeling like it isn't good enough, but that's the problem with all my written work. It never feels like it's good enough. All I can do is get it as good as I think it can be and hope you all enjoy reading.
> 
> As I've said before, I know little about weddings so I hope it met everyone's standards. In case anyone was wondering, some cliché elements of weddings were skipped on purpose, this is not a normal wedding after all people.
> 
> I have decided I will be doing the M rated chapter. It will follow this story but isn't necessary to read for those of you who don't want to. Unless I decide to do a time skip, the title of the bonus chapter will be "Wedding Night". 
> 
> Lastly I would like to thank all those who read, and especially thank you to those who left comments. Things like this are what make all the many hours and days of effort all worthwhile and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I prefer Mal/Ben and Evie/Doug but as I said, I'm trying something new I've never done before. Depending on reception and my inspiration, I might do some follow-ups.
> 
> I have little to no idea what I'm doing with this subject matter. Like it or hate it I would really like to know.


End file.
